Dancing & Secrets
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Ally lives in two worlds. In the world with her friends, she is a songwriter who is the WORST at dancing. In her secret world which nobody knows about, she is practically the goddess of dancing. No one can know of this, however. Ally must find a way to keep her two biggest secrets: her other life and her growing crush on her best friend. What will happen if her friends find out?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

It was about time to close up shop. Finally! Now I could go to my dance lessons!

Yup, that's right. THE Ally Dawson takes dance lessons. Yeah, everyone, including Austin, Dez, and Trish, who were my closest friends didn't know about my second world. My first world, which everyone knew about, was songwriting with Team Austin. We all hang out as friends, and everything is cool and normal. My second world, which no one knows about, is my dancing life.

Yes, I CAN dance. You probably seen the way I danced in front of my friends, I dance like a diseased elephant and stuff like that. That's actually not true at all.

For the past 6 years, after closing shop, everyone assumes I go home and call it a day, but instead, I go to a dancing school, near my house. I'm not actually ENROLLED in the class itself, but I knew how my dad felt about spending money on stuff like this.

Luckily, I found a way I could enroll without anyone knowing. The mirror in the dancing room is a one way mirror. Anyone outside the dancing room could see clearly whats going on in there, but people inside the room only see a mirror. They couldn't see anything or anyone outside of the room, which I used to my advantage. Everyday, I would easily squeeze into the back through one of the windows that was always kept open, and I would stand outside the dancing room, behind everyone that was inside.

I quickly learned all the routines by heart, and soon, I even began to make some of my own choreography.

The truth was, I loved dancing more than anything...more than songwriting in fact. But I kept this secret life because I was afraid. What if I wasn't good enough? What happens if people start to judge me?

Another reason why I kept this secret was because of my famous stage fright. Dancing was different than songwriting, cause with songwriting, I could write songs for OTHER people to perform them. With dancing however, it would have to be all me. I can't just have someone else dance for me!

I know you may think I'm crazy or a bit selfish for keeping this from my friends and family, but I honestly think I would die if anyone saw me dance! What would they think? I shuddered at the thought if the GREAT Austin Moon saw me dance.

Austin...he was just flawless...well, I mean expect for the fact that he doesn't get good grades, he is usually late for practice, and his middle name is "Monica".

Unfortunately, I'm in what everyone calls the "friend zone". Only Trish knew of my crush on him, but I forbade her not to say a word about this to anyone, even Dez.

The reason Austin Moon got my heart was because of his talents. He could sing, play any instrument, and best of all, he's one of the best dancers I have ever seen. Every time he breaks out his moves, I just wanna go and join him, but my stage fright always gets the best of me. Austin is also very understanding and the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. Yeah I have a crush on him, but hopefully it would blow over. I mean, why fix something if it's not broken?


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"Guess who got a job at the pet store?" my best friend Trish said, coming into the store with a dog dish on her head.

"Wait, I thought you got fired?" I asked. I still clearly remembered that they fired her for letting a huge snake loose in the mall.

She shrugged. "New manager".

I shook my head smiling, taking care of the next costumer in line. As I handed the costumer his receipt and item, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair run into the store.

"Austin! What did I tell you about running in the store?" I half scolded him.

He put his head down ashamed. "Not to", he said.

I smiled at him, knowing I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He flashed me back his winning smile that made my heart melt.

"Soooo Ally...", he started. "...wanna stay up late tonight after work to write a song with me?"

God...it seemed so tempting, but at the same time, I wanted to go to the dance school today. I haven't been there due to my busy schedule with work AND school.

"Oh Austin, I'm sorry, but I have...family things tonight", I hesitated. Hopefully he didn't catch that.

He frowned a little. "Oh, okay", he replied.

Why would he be sad about this? Won't that give him time to hang out with Dez?

Trish suddenly piped up. "Hey Ally, I notice that you always seem to vanish right after work. You can't be THAT busy EVERYDAY. You'd be dead if you did all that work!"

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was shaking a bit. Even Trish suspects something! I have to be more careful now...

"Well, you know, I... l-l-love working! Yup! That's me! Ally Dawson LOVES work!" I said in a nervous, high pitched voice.

Luckily, Trish didn't seem to notice. Instead, she burst out laughing.

"Haha! That's MY Ally! That was one of the geekiest things I have ever heard! Only YOU would say that!" she laughed, walking out of the store. That left me alone with Austin.

Unfortunately, the store was empty now, which kind of added to the awkward, silent moment we were having.

Austin spoke first. "Sooo, what do you REALLY do?", he said grinning a bit.

"WHAAAT!" I said in a high pitch voice. Curse my REALLY bad acting skills!

Austin chuckled. "Come on Ally, I know you better than that. You can tell me. It will be our little secret", he said.

Half of me wanted to tell him, but my other half wouldn't let me. Come on Ally, you've kept this secret for about 6 years now! You can't blow it now!

I had to say something though. Something in Austin's voice tells me he won't let this topic down until I give him an answer.

Without thinking, I said the first thing that came out of my head. "I'm seeing someone".

To my surprise, he big, flashy grin faded. "W-W-What?" he asked. Is it just me or does his voice sound hurt? Did I do something?

"Y-Yeah, we have been hitting it off and I w-w-wasn't s-sure how you guys would react to that, which is why I didn't tell you guys", I said as convincingly as I could.

"Oh", he said with his head down. He hasn't look this depressed since his parents grounded him from eating pancakes...

"Yeah, so I'll introduce him...someday, and you might end up liking him!" I said a bit more smoothly.

Austin looked a bit annoyed. "Yeah right", he muttered to himself, but I could hear. "I gotta go".

And with that, he ran out of the store without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I couldn't think straight anymore. I had to relax. I needed to be alone for a while.

I paced back and forth in my room for a while, but each footstep became heavier than the last. I collapsed to the floor and felt my chest. My heart...it felt like it was gonna break any moment.

Ally Dawson...just hearing her name made my eyes light up. Just looking at the picture of me and her during one of my photo shoots made my heart flutter and stomach churn.

Yes, I Austin Monica (don't laugh!) Moon was in love with Ally Dawson, my partner and best friend. She was everything I could every want. She loved music, her nervous giggle, which I always found adorable, and just her beautiful self.

Yeah, we are WAY different, but don't opposites attract? In science, doesn't a 'north' magnet attract to the 'south' magnet? Thats how I feel about Ally. Something just makes us inseparable but only in a friendly way.

Ally was never the cool, social girl. She was always the outcast, the quiet one who had stage fright. Not that I'm saying any of this is bad, but it was a big shock to me when she told me that she was seeing another guy secretly. Ally wasn't one to sneak out with some other guy, especially at night! I mean, it's just...unexpected.

It broke my heart, too. If only she knew how much I loved her, more than a friend.

Yeah, I'm stupid for not telling her that I love her. It's was just that...I thought I had time. I didn't think Ally was the type to have a boyfriend at this age. I figured I had a few more years. Yeah, we are 15 years old, but Ally has always been too shy to talk to guys she liked. Dallas, Ethan...I mean the list goes on.

I laid back in my bed in deep thought. I wonder who this guy is, thinking he could take MY Ally.

One thing was for sure: I was gonna find out who this guy is.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin was acting strange. I mean, he was acting stranger than usual. He was not his peppy self. Ever since I lied to him about what I did at night, he seemed to be more distant. Could he be...no Ally! He could never like you like that!

I watched Austin sit at the piano, playing a few sad notes. God, I just wanted to run over and kiss that boy! But than again, out of all the girls, why would he pick me? I'm not beautiful, talented, or perfect in anyway.

I sighed as I walked over to him. I had to know what was up with him.

"Hey", I said softly. He jumped up a little in surprise and sat up straighter when he saw me.

"Oh, hey Ally", he said half-smiling. I sat next to him and started to randomly play a few notes. I didn't know how to bring up the subject. Will I sound weird? Would I sound over protective?

Luckily, Austin started talking. "So, where are you and...this guy going to do tonight?"

"Huh, what guy?" I asked confused.

He looked at me. God, I just melt whenever I looked into his brown eyes. "You know...the one you have been seeing?"

Oh right! That! I almost forgot about the lie I made up! I so badly wanted to tell him what I was really doing, but he seemed to have bought the story that I was seeing someone, so I just went along with it. It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone, right?

"Oh yeah!" I said in a high pitched voice. Austin looked at me weirdly and I cleared my throat loudly. "Yeah, well we might just go to a restaurant or some place...in Miami?" Wow, nice job Ally. Now he's gonna know your lying.

Austin raised his eyebrow. "So you mean you guys never plan where to go?"

I had to think of something quick. "No, we just go with the flow. Whatever comes up I guess", I said surprisingly smooth.

Austin looked down. Is it just me or did he look a bit...sad at this? It must be just me, so I shrugged it off.

"So you guy just see each other at night?" he asked.

I sighed. "Look Austin, this is not exactly something I want to talk about. Can we please go work on our song?" I tried to say as calmly a possible.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, I sorry", he mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "It's fine Austin", I said softly to him. When I touched him, I felt this amazing spark. It was a perfect feeling which I never felt with anyone else before. I noticed he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer in the hug.

Suddenly, I heard a beep sound come from my watch. It was already 6:00 p.m.!

"Shoot! I have to go!" I said pulling out of our hug. "I'm sorry Austin, but we will have to continue tomorrow. I have to...go and...w-well...y-y-you know", I stuttered.

Austin looked at me sadly. I so badly wanted to stay, but I couldn't miss today's dance class. Today, we were practicing a few moves that I needed to work on. Plus someone important was gonna be there to announce something, and I wanted to be there to hear it.

"I have to go", I whispered to Austin. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing madly, I ran out of Sonic Boom, past the stores in the mall, all the way to the dance school.

* * *

We did our daily warm-ups and dance routines. I pretty much was able to imitate the dance teacher's EXACT moves easily, and I mastered most of the hip hop dance routines the class has been working on. If I was in the class, I would be the best one there. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I HAVE been doing this for about 6 years now. Everything should be easy and crystal clear for me.

We took our first break in 15 minutes. Everyone was out of breathe, but I knew better than to make noise. If someone caught me here, I could be banned or sent to prison! Everyone would than know my secret and I would have to move out of the country and change my name and join the army or something!

I sat down and watched all the girls in the class chatted with one another. The door opened in the front of the room. A tall man in a business suit came in with a briefcase. It looked like he was all business.

He spoke in a loud, deep voice, "Girls, I have come to offer any talented dancer an opportunity of a lifetime". My ears perked up at this.

"Only five lucky dancers in the entire country will be able to attend the Miami University of Dancing and Arts (MUDA) on FULL scholarship". **(NOTE: I MADE THIS UNIVERSITY UP MYSELF**) My heart leaped at this. A full scholarship?

Let me just explain something to you. MUDA is THE best dance university there is. No other universities can even come close! Every person who went there was guaranteed success in their dancing careers! The university was also known for the performing arts. Every person there had such a unique and amazing ability.

The best part was that it was IN Miami! I always dreamed of going to that university with all the other talented kids. Unfortunately, MUDA IS the finest dancing and arts university there is in America, so they are very picky when it comes to selection. I heard that they even declined Demi Lovato!

This scholarship opportunity was a big shock because they never gave out any. Only people who had talent AND was rich got to go. This could be a great opportunity for me! If I could get in, I wouldn't have to worry about leaving my friends in Miami!

Wait, there was ONE major set back for me. I have stage fright. But I couldn't let this go. This is my dream university. I had to take this chance.

But would I be good enough? No one has ever coached me before. I taught myself everything for the past 6 years.

'Ally, you have to do this. This is your dream. It's even bigger than going to the music university in New York City', I thought to myself.

The man handed out some flyers to the girls and left some on the teacher's desk. All the girls looked at the flyers in excitement.

When class was over and everyone cleared out, I stayed behind. Making sure there was no one around, I sneaked into the classroom and took a flyer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

"ALLY DAWSON!" Trish's voice woke me out of my daydream.

I jumped a little in surprise. "Oh, hey Trish, how you doing...", I said drifting off again into my daydream.

The store was empty at the moment, so I was cleaning the instruments. At the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about MUDA. The best dancing and arts school, right here in Miami, on a full scholarship. If I could get in, I would be the happiest girl in the world!

I kept the flyer in my back pocket. Every so often, I would look at it, of course when no one was around. I mean, could you imagine ME, Ally Dawson, going to a school with some of the MOST talented kids in the world?

I sighed, knowing my chances of getting in are one in a million, but it was still worth a shot. But what about my stage fright? I needed to find a way to cure that, but how?

I felt my eyes getting watery. Not getting into the school with an opportunity would hurt more if I never got the opportunity. I had to do this, no matter what. This is what I want, and as my mother said, if you really want it, go for it.

I felt my self dozing off again, and I didn't even notice Austin and Dez enter the store.

Distantly, I heard, "Hey Ally", but for some reason, my mouth wouldn't open. It was as if I had run out of words to say.

Suddenly, I see a hand waving in front of my face. I quickly snap out of my daydream, only to see a worried looking Austin.

"Hey Austin, didn't see you there", I said smiling.

Austin looked at me weirdly. "Uh...Ally. We having been saying your name for the last 10 minutes".

Trish smirked. "What were you thinking about?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. How was I suppose to tell them my dream was to go to the most prestigious dancing university in the U.S. when they thought I was the worst dancer ever?

Trish, Dez, and Austin looked at me weirdly.

Dez snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Ally? You okay?"

I quickly put on a smile and said quickly, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Hey Austin, wanna go work on our song?" I just wanted to get out of there quickly. I didn't like being asked too many questions.

To my relief, Austin grinned. "Sure Ally! Let's go work on that song!"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs. I turned back for a second and saw both Trish and Dez smirking. Great, they think I was daydreaming about him.

For some reason, during practice today, Austin was acting really strange. He stayed really close to me, played with my hair, and kept his arm around my shoulder. Not that I was complaining or anything, but it was just...weird. I felt like he was not telling me something, but I didn't want to invade his privacy, so I kept quiet.

Hours passed, and we were making great progress with the song. There were several times when it seemed like Austin's face was leaning into mine, but it had to be my imagination. I mean, Austin could NEVER like me in a million years the way I liked him. Right?

It was about 5:45 when I was about ready to call it a day. For some reason, I thought Austin was gonna hold me back and interrogate me, but to my surprise, he waved good bye and smiled.

Once I got out of Sonic Boom, I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked casually to the dance school, not worried about being followed.

* * *

Austin's POV

Okay, so I'm following Ally. Yeah, you probably think I'm a stalker, right?

I just had to see who this guy was, then tell him to back off from MY Ally. Yeah, I sound jealous, because I am.

Ever since she told me about her secret boyfriend, I have been burning with jealousy and curiosity. First off, what kind of guy would Ally want to go out with? I mean, there was no guy I knew that was as talented and hot as myself. And I'm saying this WITHOUT bragging. Hey, I see you smirking!

All I knew was, I obviously had some sort of competition. This guy got Ally's attention in some way, so I'll just do it better. I'll beat this dude in hockey, basketball, and even arts and craft if I had to!

I watched as Ally carefree walk out of the mall, with a bag in her hand. It looked like a gym bag...who brings a gym bag on a date?

I quietly hid behind walls, under tables, and even jumped into a garbage can! I felt like I was in the FBI. Cool, now I just need some background music!

Focus Austin! Just follow the girl!

I quietly followed Ally outside of the mall. It seemed like we were heading to her house...

Maybe that's where she was meeting the guy! Thinking about Ally making out with some other bozo besides me... unacceptable! I clenched my fists in anger. When this guy will try to make a move on Ally, I'll be ready.

To my surprise, she took a turn a block away from her house. I had to quicken my pace to keep up with her. She seemed excited about something...

At last, she stopped in front of the back of a dance school, took a deep breath, and slipped through the back door.

A dance school? Of all the places to take her out on a date? This guy was terrible! He barely knew Ally! She couldn't dance if her life depended on it!

I secretly smiled on the inside, knowing my competition can't be at all that bad. By the time I'm through with this guy, I'll have Ally wrapped around my finger.

Making sure no one was watching me, I quickly ran to the door and slipped through it. I made sure to quietly not knock over anything since I heard a class was in session. I followed the narrow hallway, quickening my pace a little.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I ducked down in case they came my way. However, the footsteps seemed to be in a rhythm. I could also hear someone breathing quick...a girl.

I peeked around the corner and saw the most amazing dancer ever. I couldn't see much, since it was dark. All I could see was her beautiful brown hair was tied up in a bun. She wore regular clothes with a pair of worn out sneakers, but danced flawlessly.

Past this dancer, I saw a see-through mirror. Was it a one way mirror? Inside it was a class of dancers.

Wait, what was this beautiful brunette doing outside of the class by herself? Was she supposed to be here? Suddenly, the music stops, and I hear the teacher telling everyone to take a break.

The mysterious dancer sits on the floor, her back still turned towards me, sipping a bottle of water slowly.

She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. If only I could see her face. Unfortunately, it was dark back here, and the only light was coming from inside that classroom. I stepped forward to get a closer look at the beauty, only to trip on my own foot and fall forward.

I hear a gasp. The brunette turned around and saw me. I still couldn't make out her face, since she was still too far away.

I quickly stood up in embarrassment. "Sorry bout that", I mumbled.

Was it just my, or did this girl just stiffen up when she heard my voice?

Suddenly, the girl covered her face. "N-N-No, it's a-alright", she stuttered. That voice...it was too familiar.

My heart leaped and my mouth dropped open. It couldn't be...

"Ally?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"Ally?" said the bleach blonde boy.

I backed up to the wall in fear. Oh my god, anyone but him! How did he get here?

I remained silent. He walked closer to me, examining me carefully. "Ally?" he said again.

I looked away. I just couldn't face him now. However, he put his hand on my chin and turned my face towards his.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Oh, his beautiful brown eyes...his lips were so close to mine now...I just felt like leaning in...

Austin finally broke the intense silence between us. "Ally", he whispered, "why did you keep this from me?"

I pushed his hand away from me and sighed. I looked at the wooden dance floor we were standing on and paced back and forth on it. For some reason, the creaking sound of the floor soothed me. I needed time to think this over. I stayed silent.

Austin apparently couldn't take it anymore because he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Please say something", he said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked at me carefully, studying my every movement.

Without thinking, I pulled my arm away from his and ran out of there. I slid out the backdoor and ran to Sonic Boom.

The mall was closed, but I had access with my keys. I ran swiftly into Sonic Boom, ran up to the practice room, and shut the door behind me. I slid down against the wall and covered my face.

* * *

The next day...

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Ugh...where was I again?

I looked around at my surroundings. Oh yeah, Sonic Boom in the practice room. Visions of the last night ran through my head, but I shook it out. I had a store to open. Business as usual.

So I went downstairs to the bathroom to fix myself up. Luckily, I kept a bag of spare clothes in the employee office and changed into those.

By 9:00, I was able to open the store, but luckily there was not many people around. So I sat on the counter and started writing in my songbook. I was so focused on my songbook that I didn't even realize Trish came in.

"ALLY!" came a shrill voice out of nowhere. I fell off the counter in surprise. Good thing I wasn't wearing a shirt today.

"Trish! What was that for?" I asked her rubbing my arm.

"You were zoning out, plus I have some news to tell you!" she said in excitement.

Suddenly, Dez comes running in the store in some...clown pants. Trailing him was none other than Austin. We looked at each other awkwardly, so I turned away and looked down at my feet.

Trish didn't notice and started jumping up and down in excitement. "Okay guys! Guess what? Next week, there is a school dance that I'm organizing!"

A school dance? I dreaded these things. I would probably be the only loser that showed up with no date.

Dez and Austin's faces perked up. "A dance?" they said in unison.

I had to make up an excuse. "Uh, I can't make it that day".

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

I thought of a small excuse. "B-Because I have to go on a business trip with my dad this Friday!"

Dez looked at me. "The dance is next Friday".

"And that Friday as well!" I said quickly. I don't think they bought that.

"Come on Ally! It won't be as much fun without you! Despite your awkward dancing!" Trish said.

Once Trish said the word 'dancing', I felt Austin's eyes on me. I felt my stomach churning on the inside.

I shook my head. "I can't go Trish, I don't WANT to go", I said firmly.

Trish smirked at me. "Oh, we will get you to go! We have a whole week you know!"

She and Dez walked out of the store.

That left me and Austin alone. Just great...

Austin spoke first. "Listen Ally, about last night-"

I interrupted him. "Look, can we not talk about this?"

Austin grabbed my arm before I could walk away. "You were amazing! No, beyond that!"

I blushed at his comments. "Your too nice", I mumbled.

Austin shook his head. "Ally, your the best dancer I have ever seen. Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

Once again, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I sighed and pulled my arm away from Austin.

"I'm sorry Austin", I whispered before heading up to the practice room alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

This whole week has been torture for me. One because I have been avoiding Austin, and two, because Trish keeps bugging me about that whole school dance thing. She keeps trying to make me go, but first of all, where am I gonna get a date in time?

I sighed as I stuffed my books in my locker. Suddenly, I feel someone's presence next to me. I don't even need to look at them to see who it was.

"Hey Austin", I mumbled.

He folded his arms. "Ally, you have been avoiding me this whole week", he said sadly.

"I'll send you the songs tonight", I said softly and walked away.

To my annoyance, he followed. "Oh, well aren't you too busy with your _other_ life, which you haven't even bothered telling your friends? Am I even your friend Ally?" That stung me. A lot.

"If you keep going down this path, no", I replied in a monotone. I felt Austin stiffen up next to me, but I continued to my class.

Unfortunately, he was in the same class as me, so he followed after a few seconds. We didn't say a word when we got seated.

"Hey Austin", came a flirty and annoying voice next to us. I groaned a little. It was Kira Starr, the class's "queen bee". She never really publicly bullied me, but I knew she hated me for some reason.

I heard Austin groan, too. See, Kira was Austin's EX-girlfriend, but she was always trying to get him back, especially as Austin got more famous.

"Hi Kira", Austin said flatly. Kira moved her seat closer to him and fluttered her eyes at him.

"Sooo Austin...you know there's a school dance coming up, right?" she said. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...so?" he said slowly, moving his seat away from her and closer to me.

She giggled and moved her seat closer to him. "Well, I was wondering if I could have the first dance?"

Austin looked like he was gonna puke. I snickered a little and turned away to the teacher, knowing Austin would refuse her.

The lesson was pretty boring, I knew all this stuff anyways. Right before the bell rang, the teacher told us our homework and everyone got up to pack their stuff up. I quickly walked out the door, not waiting for anyone.

"Ally!" I hear a shrill voice calling my name. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face...Kira.

"What?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh look, her royal shyness DOES talk", she snickered.

"At least I don't go around bragging about the Mercedes Benz you can't even drive for another year!" I spat back at her.

She glared at me nastily. "Listen here, Austin in MINE. Just cause your his little songwriter doesn't mean he's interested in you. And you-"

I cut her off there. I heard enough. "Look Kira, I'm not even going to that dance. He's ALL yours", I said smoothly. With that, I turned around and went to my next class.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate during my A.P. English class while my teacher was giving us a lecture. All I could think about was Austin. Why does everyone think that we like each other just because we are friend? I mean, I like him, but he definitely doesn't like ME. It's not possible. He's cool, I'm not. He's fun, I'm not.

All this got me thinking about the dance...maybe I should go? I mean, I had just recently found out that this was a Masquerade ball, so no one will know whose who. Why SHOULDN'T I go to the ball? Maybe I'll meet a cute guy that likes me.

On the other hand, what if my masks DOES slip and what if somebody DID recognize me?

This was gonna be a long week...


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV

The day of the dance was approaching, and I can't wait till it's over. Thank god its a Masquerade Ball, so no one will recognize me behind my mask.

I've been acting more depressed lately. Dez was the first person to point this out. I was surprised he noticed. He was too busy making his "special" mask to wear to the dance. It ended up looking really girly, since he out so much pink and purple glitter on it. Now THAT, I had to laugh at.

Dez smiled at me. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in days", he said pausing from his artwork.

Really? Huh, now that I think about it, I haven't been smiling or laughing at all for a while now...probably because I haven't had pancakes for a while. My mom said that if I ate too much pancakes, I'll be known as the fattest person alive instead of a rock star.

Dez put some flowers on his mask. Not looking up from his work, he said, "How's it going with you and Ally?"

I sighed and sat next to him. Hold on...oh great! I sat on his pink glitter! Now my behind is gonna look all sparkly and pink! I stood up, trying to hide it by leaning against a wall.

"Well?" Dez asked again, this time looking at me. "Oh by the way, your butt's all sparkly and girly", he laughed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but had to join in the laughing with him.

Suddenly, he got all serious and looked at me. I knew I couldn't avoid his question forever. I sighed again, looking at my feet.

"I-I-I don't know honestly. I'm pretty sure she hates me", I whispered. My heart broke as I said that. I couldn't stand my best friend and crush being mad at me. I just wish she would tell me why she is mad.

Dez patted my back. "Why don't you go talk to her? She's at the practice room by herself. Trish texted saying Ally could use the company".

"Why doesn't Trish go hang with her?" I asked.

Dez looked at his phone. "Well according to Trish, she is doing her job...which is selling masks".

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dez!" I said heading out.

"Austin!" Dez called out to me. "Can you get a mask for me from Trish? I don't think I should wear this one I'm making unless I want to be beat up", he said holding his girly mask.

I grinned at this. Oh Dez...

* * *

I walked to Sonic Boom, holding a pickle jar and a flower. I was gonna give them to Ally, and hopefully she would forgive me for whatever I did.

I walked into the empty store and walked up to the practice room. It was quiet, which was surprising to me. Usually, Ally would be playing a song or something. I peeked into the room and saw Ally on the piano bench, looking at a crinkled up paper. I quietly knocked on the door, but all her attention was on that paper. I walked over to her and peeked at it over her shoulders.

MUDA? That really big dance university? Did Ally want to go there?

Out of nowhere, Ally screamed, making ME scream and drop her jar of pickles. She quickly stuffed the paper in her back pocket and looked at me with her eyes wide.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked quickly.

I breathed heavily, in and out, clutching to my chest like I was gonna have a heart attack. "Just a few seconds...before you screamed and nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Are you kidding?! You nearly gave ME a heart attack!" she said back.

We both looked at each other and started to burst out laughing. On impulse, we just started hugging each other. Her head was buried in my chest, and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. It was a perfect moment...

"Hey! Guess who got a job at the bookstore?" Trish suddenly walked into the practice room shouting.

Me and Ally pulled apart, both turning really red. Trish seemed to notice this. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked uncertain.

Ally opened her mouth to say something, but instead I said, "Didn't you just have a job selling masks like, 10 minutes ago?"

Trish nodded. "Yup, but I got fired. Turns out, you can't try on the mask that other costumers want to buy", she said shrugging.

Ally gave her a confused look. "But then, why dd you get a job at the bookstore? You hate reading".

"And shouldn't you be working at the job you JUST got?" I added.

Trish's eyes widened. "Oh right! THAT'S what I had to do! I knew there was something I HAD to do! See you guys later!" she said walking out of the store.

I had to chuckle. Typical Trish.

But now it was back to Ally. I looked at the broken glass jar of pickles I had spilled on the floor. "I'm sorry about that Als, I clean it up", I mumbled.

Ally shook her head. "No its fine Austin. Actually, it's kind of sweet that you bought me a jar of pickles. Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Well, cause I don't think you would like a jar of jam, honey, or mayo-" I said but she cut me off.

"I mean, why did you buy a pickle jar for me now?" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought you were mad at me, so I wanted to make up for what I did".

Ally stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at me then smiled. "Aww Austin! I was never mad at you!" she said giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Uh Austin? You can let me go now", Ally said in a weirded-out tone. I let go of her embarrassed.

"Sorry", I grinned sheepishly. My smile started to fade away a little. I had to know something though...

"But Als...why were you avoiding me then?" I asked softly. I saw her smile begin to fade as well as she looked down at her feet. She paced back and forth a little and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Austin, for all of it. I was acting stupid", she said.

"Did it have to do with your dancing?" I asked.

She looked out the window, staying silent. After a while, she spoke, "Austin...I so sorry I kept that secret from you and everyone else", she whispered.

I walked over to her and took her hand. I instantly felt sparks and wanted to kiss her, but instead I said, "But why Als? You were the best dancer I have ever seen. You have pure talent. And you will get into MUDA", I said confidently.

She looked at me surprised.

"I saw the flyer", I said.

She sighed and looked down. "Thanks, but one thing is stopping me, and that's my stage fright", she said. That's right, how could I have forgotten?

I put my hand on her chin and made her look at me. "Ally, I could help you with that. If anyone deserves this it's you".

She pushed my hand, however, and instead gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Austin, your the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for", she whispered to me. There goes that word..."friend", as in, she would never love me the way I love her, but I smiled and hugged her back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, hey guys! Sorry for the loooong wait! I just wanted to note that I'm technically using ideas from "Another Cinderella Story", with more twists and such! I don't own that, or A&A! xD**_

_**In this chapter, I know I didn't describe the dance very well, but just imagine that it is a tango dance/slow dance. **_

* * *

Ally's POV

I sighed as I leaned back on the sofa in the practice room, writing in my songbook. The dance was already tonight. Everyone would be dressed nicely, wearing masks, dancing to the soft music...

I wondered what Austin would wear...no Ally! You can't think about that! He is your best friend! Don't end up weirding out your friendship just because you have a crush on him!

Honestly, truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about those thoughts. These past few days, me and Austin had been growing closer. I mean, we were close before, but something just clicked. There was finally something we had in common besides singing. Austin has been a great help with my dancing. He is constantly encouraging me and making me laugh. I just feel so comfortable with him around...

"Guess who's ready for the dance?!" Trish came into the practice room with a sparkling dance that was so bright, I had to squint to see her.

"Wow Trish! You look absolutely amazing!" I said, smiling at her.

She gave me a small smile. "Wish you could come Ally", she said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh you know me...I'm not into all that social stuff, and the music...and the d-dancing", I stuttered out the last part.

Trish looked at me. "You should really tell Austin about...you know", she said softly.

I shook my head, looking in the direction of the door to make sure no one was about to come in. "No Trish, I don't want to weird out our friendship. Besides, we are the best of friends and everything is already working out so well. I mean, why fix something if it doesn't need to be fixed?" I said calmly.

She smiled at me. "Well, if that's how you feel. I better get going, I have to set up a few stuff before everyone starts to arrive", she said.

I looked at her in shock. "You are actually being responsible?"

She looked at me. "This is FUN, not boring at all! I get to listen to music and sample good food for the dance!"

I laughed and shook my head. Typical Trish.

"Well anyways, gotta go. See ya Ally, might catch you later tonight after the dance!" she said walking out.

I sat back on the sofa and continued writing in my songbook.

Suddenly, my dad walked into the room. "Hey Ally, I'm going to be out of town this weekend. I'm leaving now to catch an early flight. I left food in the fridge you can microwave, and remember no giving away instruments for free", he said.

I smiled. I remembered when I accidentally gave ALL the instruments away to help Nelson's music program. I'm just too soft sometimes!

I nodded my head at my dad. "Sure, you can totally count on me! I don't want to be grounded from reading books again!"

Dad came over and gave me a quick hug before leaving me. I guess I'm alone tonight...or not.

I locked up Sonic Boom before racing home quickly, breathing in and out fast. I ran up to my bedroom, where I shut the door behind me. There, I walked up to my closet and opened it.

At glance, it all looked like dorky clothes which I am known for wearing. I pushed all of them aside, however, revealing what I was looking for in the very back of my closet...my beautiful, silky red dress. It truly was one of a kind.

This dress went only a little past my knees, but it was spread out, made for moving my legs when I'm dancing.

I slipped the red dress on and posed in front of the mirror. I have quite a low self esteem when it came to my looks, but I have to admit, I looked kinda hot!

I twirled around in it, enjoy seeing the dress rise up a little, twirling along with me. I smiled as I looked at myself. Now for the finishing touch...

I dug through my trunk, and found my beautiful dazzling white mask my mom got me when she was in France. I put the mask on and look at myself in the mirror. Perfect...so not Ally-like...unrecognizable.

* * *

Austin's POV

Trish really out did herself for this dance. The walls and ceilings were simple, but fancy. The silverware were all lined up on the tables very neatly. The lighting was amazing. I guess Dez helped her with that. He may be very dizzy, but he's a genius when it comes to electronics.

I was in my finest and cleanest black tux and tie, like many of the guys here tonight. I wore a simple black mask which covered areas around my eyes and most of my nose.

I walked through the crowd that was slow dancing, not recognizing anyone around me. It seemed that everyone was having a good time...

It would have been better for me if a certain brunette had come...

Yeah, me and Ally have been growing closer throughout the week. I felt as though I were meeting her for the first time. We made music together as always, but sometimes, when nobody was around, we would turn up some music and dance to it. It felt a bit weird seeing Ally NOT do her awkward moves, but I kinda like this new Ally I was meeting.

Only now did I realize... I was more in love with her than ever before. I watched her dance flawlessly...sometimes, I caught myself staring to long, and she would smile and blush, which I found so cute.

I walked over to the table and grabbed a cup of punch. Suddenly, someone taps me.

I turned around to see someone in a tux with a polka dot tie...Dez of course. I thanked the lord that he was wearing a normal mask like everyone else.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find my friend, Austin Moon?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes behind my mask. "Dez! It's me!" I whispered to him, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Austin! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" he whispered back. "Did you dance with any lucky ladies tonight?"

I sighed. "No, besides, I don't want to draw attention to myself tonight. Plus, I need to hide from Kira", I said.

Dez opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He just stood there with his mouth open, staring at something...

I turned around and saw what he was staring at. It was a someone, not something. I think my mouth flew open too.

A girl, not too tall, came walked through the entrance. Her beautiful red dress flowed beneath her with ever step she took. Her hair was somewhat wavy, but I found it perfect. She wore a dazzling white mask, which especially stood out.

All the guys stared at her as she passed by. Some girls even stood and watched this mysterious beauty. Some girls looked jealously at their dates, who were paying no attention to them at the time.

My heart started beating fast. This girl was coming nearer to me. She walked closer, and closer, until she reached the punch bowl and poured herself a cup.

Dez nudged me a little, indicating that I should ask her to dance. I stood nervously as she sipped her punch, looking at her surroundings.

"Wow, she did a pretty good job..." I heard her murmur to herself.

I thought this was the perfect time to make my move. I slowly walked over to her...

"Nice dance, huh?" I said, playing it smooth.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I have to admit, this is a lot nicer then I thought it would be", she said. Great, at least I was able to make conversation with her...

"You dance?" I tried asking in a cool tone.

She shrugged. Why did it remind me of someone?

"I'm actually a pretty decent dancer. How bout you?" she asked. Perfect, time to get the ball rolling.

"You tell me", I said holding my hand out to her.

She took it, to my delight.

I brought her to the middle of the dance floor. "Wait here", I told her. I ran across the room to the DJ.

"Can you play something a little upbeat, something I can dance too?" I asked him giving him a five dollar bill.

The DJ gave me a thumbs up and played a tango-ish sort of music. Perfect.

I walked swiftly back to the dance floor and took the mysterious girl's hand. I wrapped one hand around her skinny, petite waist and my other hand on her shoulder.

I saw her smiling at the music, and moved to the rhythm of it. I have to admit, the way she swayed her hips was kind of hot...

Hearing the music tempo pick up a little, I start moving smoothly along with her. I twirl her around and she dips down as I catch her. Our bodies are so close to each other now...

She spins out of my arms smoothly and does a small dance routine...man she does that so smoothly! I wrap my arms around her as our feet move in rhythm...our feet were copying each other's moves effortlessly. I picked her up as she does a full split.

We start to move slower, as the song tempo slows down. No one I knew could dance like this amazing girl! She was perfect...in fact she actually reminded me of...Ally...

Ally?

As the song stops, we move closer together, and pose like that as the song comes to an end, and as the applauding around us died down. I held her closer to me, until our faces are so close together.

I whisper so that only she can hear. "Ally?", I whispered to the young beauty.

Even though the mask covered her face, I could see that her eyes widening.

"Austin?" she whispers back equally as soft.

We break out of our stare as the next music plays and everyone comes back onto the dance floor. I take her hand and pull her with me out of the crowd. I feel a lot of people staring in our direction, but I try my best to ignore them.

I drag us both out of the school, all the way to the back of the building, where no one was.

Finally, when I'm positive we are alone, I take off my mask, and she does the same.

"Ally..." I breathed softly. I stare into her brown eyes, which makes my heart skip.

Without knowing, our faces are close together...we both leaned in at the same time...and her lips connected with mine.

* * *

**_Once again, sorry for the very late update! I made this chapter long instead of ending it with a cliffhanger since I felt bad for not updating! Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter! xD_**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I can't help it. I'm addicted to him. I know that this is wrong, and we should remain partners and best friends, but when you think about it, THAT won't work either.

Yeah, THE Austin Moon is my boyfriend...well, it actually HASN'T really been defined yet...it's been at least 14 hours since our kiss at the dance last night. No one knew about it but us.

It was kind of exciting. I felt like we were Romeo and Juliet...dating in secret. Nothing intense of course. I was just glad that our feelings for each other was mutual. On the outside, I was pretty cool. On the inside, I was screaming my head off!

Kissing Austin was better than I hoped it would be. When our lips connected, there was just something about it that made my insides explode. I literally felt fireworks, and heard them as well. (Trish had ordered some fireworks to set off outside the school after the dance)

Nobody knew who that mysterious girl in the red dress was. Nobody knew anyone who danced like her.

Austin understood that, and respected my wish by not revealing this to anyone, not even Dez. Speaking of Dez...

Since last night, he has been all over Austin about that mysterious girl. Even Trish was curious to find out who she was. Of course, she didn't know that the guy who danced with the girl was Austin!

Now, Trish was out doing whatever job she would probably get fired from within the next 2 hours or so, while Dez kept interrogating Austin about the dance while I was working at Sonic Boom.

"Austin!" Dez whined.

I'm actually starting to feel kind of bad for not telling him. But you know with Dez, even though he won't intentionally tell people, the secret would leak out faster than you can say "pickle". As for Trish...well, you know she would definitely tell someone, who would tell someone else, and eventually the WHOLE state of Florida would know my secret.

"Come on Austin! YOU have to tell me who that girl was!" he whined to Austin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin give me a quick glance, but Dez didn't notice.

Austin put his hands in his pocket and sighed. "Dez, I told you I don't know! I lost her in crowd as we walked off the dance floor!"

Dez looked at Austin carefully. He seemed to believe Austin this time, because he starting staring off into space sighing. "That's a shame. That was the prettiest girl I have EVER seen last night..."

I blushed at his comment. Even though he didn't know it was me, I took that as a compliment. I wonder if maybe he might have a crush on ME...nah, that would be WEIRD. Besides, most of my face was hidden and I was nothing like myself.

I notice Austin flinched at his comment for some reason...

* * *

Austin's POV

"That's a shame. That was the prettiest girl I have EVER seen last night..." Dez said.

On the inside, I couldn't help but burn with a little jealousy as I saw Ally blush a little.

I eagerly agreed to keep Ally's appearance at the dance last night a secret because I knew once it got out that she was the beautiful, mysterious dancer, all the guys at our school would be all over her. I couldn't stand the thought of that!

The only little downer was that we had to keep our "secret dating" a secret for a while, until that whole "mysterious girl" at the dance thing blows over. We don't want people to get suspicious if they suddenly saw us dating...

Dez suddenly jumped up in the air, as if he had struck gold or something. "Austin! I have a GREAT idea on how we could find out who this mysterious girl is! We could see every girl at school dance, and the best out of all of them MUST be that girl!" he said excitedly.

"Yay..." I said unenthusiastically. I looked at Ally, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

It was nice of Dez to come up with this, but I already found the girl of my dreams...I just couldn't let him know.

Before I could say anything, Dez happily skipped out the store. I heard Ally sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her.

She looked down. "Nothing, it's just that I feel kind of bad that we have to keep this from Dez and Trish...", she said.

"But Ally, you know with them, secrets aren't kept very well", I said. And also, if Dez knew it was you, it's possible he might start to think he was in love with you...

Ally smiled and looked at me. God, her face was so beautiful...

"You're right Austin, besides, that whole mysterious girl thing is kind of stupid. I didn't realize that it would actually draw attention to people..." she said.

I wanted her to be my official girlfriend. Nothing was really clarified after the kiss, but we both agreed that our feelings for each other had been mutual since the day we met. No one was around, and we were so close together now...maybe it was the perfect time to ask her to be mine.

"Ally..." I started to say, but I was interrupted by someone else.

"Ally?!" came a voice near the entrance doors.

I saw Ally's eyes widen in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Austin's POV

"Ally?!"

I saw Ally's eyes widen in shock.

"Elliot?!" she almost screamed.

They both ran to each other and hug. Ally's arms were wrapped around his neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Just who did this guy think he was? I felt anger and jealousy taking over my body, but I restrained myself before I did anything that I might regret in the short-term.

But seriously, out of all the rotten timing in the world...just when I was gonna ask Ally to be my girlfriend!

Instead of bursting out in anger, I just asked the one question I was dying to find out:

"Ally, how do you know this guy?" I asked trying to hide the disdain in my voice.

She and the guy looked at me in surprise but recovered quick enough to answer.

"A-A-Austin. This is Elliot, my old cru...I mean camp friend", she said nervously. I could have sworn she was about to use the word "crush". THIS was her old camp friend? When she showed me a picture of her old crush, he wore braces, glasses, and a smock that looked like a toga on him! Now this guy that was standing in front of me was fit, NOT a nerd, and possibly a big competition for me.

He was about the same height at me, had brunette hair, and had that winning smile that I knew would melt some girls' hearts. I already hated him.

He held his hand out to greet me. "Hi Austin, nice to meet you. I love your music so much!"

Ugh, what does Ally see in him? He's all polite, annoying, a show-off, annoying, nauseating, and did I mention annoying?

I grimaced as I reached out to shake his hand. "Thanks", I simply said before quickly pulling my hand back. I looked at Ally, who was apparently avoiding eye contact with me.

Great, just a few minutes ago, we were acting like a couple. Then THIS guy shows up...and out of all the guys in the world, it HAD to be her first camp crush.

"Well, anyways, I have to go unpack", he said.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help saying. "Aren't you just here for a small, QUICK visit?"

Please say yes, please say yes...

"Actually, I'm moving here to Miami", Elliot said happily.

Ally's face shone. "Really?", she said excitedly.

He wrapped his arms around MY Ally. "And later, me and you...and if your friends want to, can hang out later. We definitely need to catch up with each other a a lot!"

I felt my face boil with anger as I saw him touch MY Ally. To my relief, Ally removed himself from his arms and stood close next to me.

"Yeah! Totally! What do you say Austin? Can you hang out with us later?" she asked me with her pleading eyes.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckle at little at her. "Fine, why not?"

At least Ally wasn't showing any romantic interest in this Elliot guy. I wrapped my arms around Ally subconsciously, which Elliot noticed.

"Uh, just out of curiosity...are you guys dating?" he smirked at Ally playfully.

Ally and I blushed as I quickly removed my arm wrapped around her. I shook my head.

Since Elliot would be around here often, it would definitely NOT be a good idea tell him. And technically, we AREN'T actually dating...unless he gets out of here and lets me have chance to talk to Ally ALONE.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Awesome!" he said.

Ally gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Elliot quickly shook his head. "Nothing, nothing..." he muttered. I was not liking this guy at all.

Ally just shrugged it off. Then she said, "Oh yeah, since you'll be around, lets exchange phone numbers so you can contact me if you ever need help, you know, finding your way around".

Elliot's face lite up like a light bulb. "Sure thing Ally! ...only I left my phone back at my place. I give it to you now. Do you have a piece of paper and pen I can borrow?"

"Sure", Ally said walking over to the counter and picking up a pencil and sticky paper pad. She handed it to him and he took them.

"Here you go", Elliot said as he handed Ally the paper with the phone number.

Something he had written on the paper made my blood boil...literally. Next to his phone number, he wrote "xoxox". I caught him winking at Ally as he handed her the paper. God, this guy would definitely be trouble for me!

He then flashed his smile at Ally again. "Well, we'll talk some more later! See ya Als! Nice meeting you Austin", he said waving at us as he left the store. Darn him and his politeness!

Ally's face was glowing with happiness, which annoyed me a little for some reason. She peered out the door Elliot had just walked out of and locked the doors up. She then put the "closed" sign up.

"Soo Austin", she said slowly. "Before Elliot came, what did you want to say?"

Oh shoot! I almost forgot about that! Well, here goes nothing...

"Ally...I-I-I w-wanted to ask...ifyouwantedtobemygirlfriend!" I said breathing in and out quickly.

Ally gave me a confused look. Not a good sign.

"E-Excuse me?" she said. "Sorry, but I didn't catch that last part".

I took a deep breathe.

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked more calmly, even though my heart was literally racing.

Her eyes widened...


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

Did Austin just really ask that? Seriously? I felt my heart pounding in and out of my chest. I just hope that when I open my mouth, some noise would come out this time.

I'm about to reply...when my phone rings.

I groaned a little in frustration as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Hello, is this Allyson Dawson?" came an unfamiliar voice. It sounded like a receptionist...

"Uh, speaking", I said. Austin raised his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Ah, excellent. This is MUDA..." My heart stopped.

Everything that had happened during that moment was forgotten, I paid strict attention to the speaker now.

"I would just like inform you that we have received your application to tryout for our special scholarship program. We looked over your grades and you have been selected to have a tryout in two weeks. We will send any necessary information by mail in a couple of days. If you have any questions, please contact us".

The phone line ended.

My heart was beating out of my chest once again. I got an audition! Things were looking up for me...

I suddenly remember that I'm in the practice room with Austin, so I instantly snapped back into reality.

Austin looked at me in surprise. "Who was that?" he asked.

I squealed and jumped up and down. "MUDA! They accepted my application and I have a tryout in a two weeks!"

He cheered and hugged me happily. It felt good to be in his arms...

"Hey, whats going on here?" Trish said walking into the practice room reading a magazine.

We jumped away from each other quickly. I grabbed my hair and started biting it while Austin rubbed the back of his head. Luckily, Trish seemed obvious to all this.

"Nothing! Psh! Nothing at all!" I said in a high pitched voice. Okay, I may be good at dancing, but I'm not lying when I say that I'm the worst actress in the world...

Trish raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Austin joined in and said quickly, "Of course! We were just...writing songs..."

Trish seemed satisfied with the answer. Right before she walked out the door, she turned around. "Oh Austin, by the way, you know that university with the crazy talented kids...MUDA?"

I think my heart really did stop at this point. I started spacing out, feeling my legs about to collapse.

Austin looked at her carefully. "Yeah...why?" he asked slowly.

Trish looked her phone. "Well, MUDA called before. They wanted you to be one of the official judges".

Austin's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

Of course, I knew Austin would be fair when he picked the top winners, but there was the problem of Trish and Dez being there...

Trish spoke again. "That's not all! Over these next two weeks, after school, you know that dancing school or academy near Ally's house? Well, you will kinda be coaching and guiding people who are trying out. So you will be super busy over the next two weeks and will probably have no time for songwriting, which is okay cause now, we could focus on your dancing career a little!"

Until now, I have been absolutely silent about this whole matter. Austin was going to secretly coach me with my dancing moves within these next two weeks. Instead, he will be helping my competitors!

Austin was about to speak, but Trish cut him off again. "This should be really good for your career Austin. Singing, musician, acting, now dancing! I gotta go get fired from my job now!" And she walked out the door before either of us could say anything.

There was plenty of silence in the room now...

Austin spoke first. "I'm so sorry Ally. I promised you that I would help you these next two weeks", he said sincerely.

I shook my head. "Aww, thanks Austin for caring so much. It totally fine! Your career comes first in my book", I said smiling at him, reassuring it was alright.

"Really?" he said. His face lite up as if I had brought him pancakes.

"Really", I said hugging him.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments. I have to admit, I AM a little disappointed about this, but its not like he planned this...

* * *

Austin's POV

Well, this is an awkward silence. I couldn't tell it Ally was a bit disappointed with the situation. I would rather be helping Ally then spend my time with a bunch of girls in a dance room.

I looked down at my watch. I almost forgot that I had to be home by one o'clock! It was already twelve-thirty.

"I have to go Als. Talk to you later?" I said hurriedly.

She smiled. "Of course! See ya later Austin!"

Subconsciously, I moved closer to her and kissed her forehead. She blushed at this. Isn't she adorable?

I was about to run out of the store when Ally called my name.

"Austin?"

I turned around. She smiled.

"My answer is yes. I'll be your girlfriend" At that moment, I felt as though nothing could stop me. I was probably the happiest guy in the world at the moment!

Once I got out of the store, I fist pumped myself and jumped up in the air like an idiot.

I have never been so in love in my entire life.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So sorry for the late update! This chapter probably seems a bit sloppy, so I apologize! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It is very much appreciated!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the VERY late upload! I actually wrote this a while ago, but I never uploaded it! Stupid me! This is not one of the actiony chapters, but please enjoy!**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ring!"

First period bell...grrr. Can this school day go by any slower? At least I had most of my classes with Austin, so that's something to look forward to. However, Kira was in those classes as well. It burned me on the inside watching her flirt with Austin!

The good thing was that each time she flirted with Austin, he simply pushed her away or rejected her, making me feel better inside.

Austin Monica Moon is my boyfriend. Yeah, I said it. We didn't tell anyone yet though. I mean, I guess we will have to tell Trish and Dez sooner or later...which I totally want to tell them!

I just was afraid that they would start questioning us, like how we started liking each other, or how are we spending our time together. Eventually, all those questions would lead up to my dancing secret, which I dreaded telling anyone else but Austin.

Speaking of my big dancing secret, new problems now: Austin will be one of the judges and will be coaching other contestants. I had no problem with that at all! It's just that its all part of the "Austin Moon" stuff, so that meant Austin's manager will also be there when he is judging...

Trish...god, what would I say to her if she saw me dancing?! I think I would either freak out and start dancing like a diseased elephant or Trish will hate me for the rest of my life for not telling her my secret...

"Ally Dawson, can you please solve this equation I wrote on the board?", the teacher said with an annoyed voice. She must have caught me daydreaming.

I stood up slowly from my seat and looked at the equation written on the board. Ah, that was an easy one, I could do this in my sleep.

"Seven 'x' squared plus two 'x' cubed over nine times forty eight to the ninth power", I recited confidently. The class looked at me with blank faces. Way too easy...

"Correct", the teacher said annoyed, probably cause she couldn't get me in trouble for not paying attention in class. Not to brag or anything, but I'm the best student in class. I could calculate numbers quickly in my head unlike most of the slow pokes in this class. I'm thankful I don't get teased for it, then again, I'm pretty invisible to the school. Even though I'm the famous Austin Moon's songwriter, people still treat me the same, which I am thankful for. I hate getting attention.

I looked over at Austin, who was sitting in the seat next to me. Instead of having the same blank face he always has in math (yeah, he not exactly the best student), he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

Before the period ended, the teacher made me do several more problems in front of the class. I quickly and efficiently worked out the problems and presented to the clueless class how I got the answer.

"Ring!"

The bell finally rang as I was doing the last problem up at the board.

I quickly grabbed my books and waited for Austin before going to my next class. For some reason, Austin was beaming at me. Not that I don't like his smile, but something tells me he has thought of something...

Not to be mean to my boyfriend or anything, but Austin Moon is using his brain IN school?

I tapped him on the shoulder as we walked to our next class together.

"Austin, question...why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked him.

Austin pulled us away from the crowd of students walking in the hallway at the moment. He whispered when no one was around, "Ally, I think I know a way for you to perform on stage!"

My heart skipped. That's great! If he could help me with my stage fright, I can do anything!

"Really? How?!" I asked him excitedly in a whisper.

He shook his head. "We'll talk about it after school", he said.

I sighed. Another 3 hours of school left...

* * *

After school...

Me and Austin went directly to Sonic Boom right after we were let out of school. Austin was literally skipping around like a little girl, which I found creepy, yet cute at the same time.

Once we were at Sonic Boom, Austin pulled me to the practice room and closed the door.

"Ally, I think I found the solution to your stage fright problem!" he said happily.

He put his school bag down and opened it up. He reached into the bag and pulled out...a math textbook?

"Uh, math is my favorite subject Austin, but how does this help me with my stage fright?" I asked him confused.

"Ally", he said sounding a bit more serious now, "how do you solve and recite difficult, mind blowing math equations in a class full of at least 35 kids?"

What the...what kind of question was that?

"Well...the math equations aren't usually hard...I don't even have to think to much..." I said slowly.

"That's it!" Austin punched the air. He pointed his finger at me. "That's what you need to do when you perform. Not think to much".

Hmmm...I could kind of see where he was going with this...

"Ally, you know those dance routines by heart. Don't think too much during your competition. Don't think about the audience or anything. Just imagine you were in math class and you were asked to solve an equation at the board", he said confidently.

I shook my head. "But Austin, dancing is dancing, and math class is math class. Two totally different things!"

"But Ally, haven't you ever notice something? In math class, you are able to do a math problem with many people watching you...a teacher judging you...its the same thing in this competition!"

I sat down on the piano bench. He had a great point at that. I guess I never really got scared in front of a class whenever I was saying an answer or giving the class an explanation. I was always confident. Even in english class, during our oral presentations, I don't stutter one word when I'm explaining about the book "Animal Farm" to the class.

School has always been my thing. Back in 8th grade, I was the valedictorian my class. Even in the first year of high school, I knew was better than all the freshman when it came to grades. I guess the reason I'm so confident in school is because I knew I was the best...

"And you are Ally", came Austin's voice.

Huh? Was I saying all that out loud? I felt my face turning red with embarrassment that Austin just heard what I said about myself.

"Ally, you are also the best at dancing. I know you are", Austin said confidently. I blushed at his comments. "Ally, when you go to your tryout, just pretend that your in school. You're the best there is. You gotta think like that".

I took a deep breathe. I think I could do this...I think I CAN do this!

"Austin..." I said.

He looked at me smiling his perfect smile.

"I feel I can do anything with you around..." I said truthfully.

He wrapped his arms around me and we both leaned in for a kiss...

"Ha! I knew it!" came a familiar voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV

"Ha! I knew it!"

My heart sank as I heard Trish's voice. As me and Austin were about to kiss, we jumped two feet away from each other. We both looked at Trish, who was walking into the practice room with a magazine in her hand.

"I knew it! Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber DID break up!" Trish said.

I took a deep breath. Oh, she was talking about her magazine...thank god.

"How did you NOT know that yet? They broke up a long time ago!" Austin said.

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know! I've been super busy with my jobs lately! You know what...I'm gonna get a job at the magazine stand! I'll be up to date on everything then!"

She walked out of the room, probably getting fired from what ever job she had now. Me and Austin both breathed a sigh of relief.

"THAT was a close one", I said.

Austin nodded. "I know, right? We almost got caught!"

"Almost got caught doing what?"

I jumped up into the air a little. Dez just walked in. He was holding a newspaper.

Austin stuttered, "W-W-Well, we a-almost got caught...by a snake that Trish let loose in the store!"

I gave a him a weird look, and he shrugged.

Dez didn't seem weirded out though. "Oh, actually, that might be MY snake. I lost him in your store the other day Ally".

"WHAT!" I screamed, climbing on top of the piano.

Dez's cellphone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I'll pick him up later". Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Austin.

"Oh, it was Billl. He found my snake, so I'll pick it up later", Dez said.

I climbed down from the piano, super relieved. I saw the newspaper that Dez was holding.

"Hey Dez, is that the school newspaper?" I asked him curiously.

Dez nodded. "Yeah, this just came out after school today. Didn't you guys get one?"

Austin shook his head. "No, we were in a rush to...start on our new songs!", he lied.

Dez shoved the paper into Austin's hand. "I almost forgot why I was here! You're on the front page!"

Front page? Usually, Austin was only in the school paper after one of his videos came out, but we haven't done any recently...

I walked over to Austin and read over his shoulders. My heart sank when I saw the picture. It was a picture from the dance the other day. In the picture was Austin...and me. I read the headlines: 'Austin Moon Dancing with Mysterious Beauty!'

I gulped as I read further...

'During the dance, we have confirmed that the guy dancing was Austin Moon. However, no one could identify the mysterious young beauty who seemed to have captured the attention of the internet sensation, along with many boys that night with her tremendous beauty and amazing dancing! If you have any information about this..."

I stopped reading there. I didn't think that I would draw THAT much attention...

"Austin! We should have that thing I mentioned earlier! Have all the girls dance, and the best dancer HAS to be her!" Dez said jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Dez...that's really nice of you, but I'm not to interested in doing that..." Austin said slowly.

Dez seemed persistent though. "Well, if your not interested in her, I call dibs!" With that, he skipped happily out the door.

Austin mumbled under his breathe, "Too bad, because she is already mine".

I smiled at this. Austin was so cute when he acted over protective of me...

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be much longer! Thought they got caught, huh? Well, not yet! ;) **_


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

"Wow, that Austin Moon is LUCKY!"

"I wonder who that girl is?"

"Does she really go to our school?"

I don't know why, but it annoyed me hearing all this as I walked through the hallways of the school the next day. What annoyed me most was that I could barely talk to Austin, cause ALL morning, all the guys crowded him asking who the mysterious girl was. He kept denying he knew her, but of course, this made people even more curious.

I thought the whole dance thing would blow over in a couple of days, but thanks to the school press, its practically the subject of everyone's conversation!

I sat alone at lunch today. Austin was somewhere...probably stuck in a crowd pestering him with questions about the girl. Trish was probably at the guidance counselor talking about her 'getting fired from 47 jobs per month' problem. Dez was probably going around the school today, writing profiles and information about any girls that could dance.

I never saw Dez so determined before. Now I feel bad about keeping a secret from him...not that I'm saying he is not trustworthy, but Dez is...Dez. Anything could happen with him around.

So anyways, I'm probably the only one really concentrating on my lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria was either reading yesterday's school newspaper, or comparing the picture of the "mysterious dancer" to most of the girls in the school.

Suddenly, I heard someone take a seat next to me. I was surprised to see Elliot.

"Hey", he smiled at me.

"Hey", I said smiling back. At least he wasn't like everyone else at the school...

"Surprised you are not reading a newspaper like everyone else", he said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"About to say the same with you", I replied.

He shrugged. "Well, I wasn't at the dance, so I'm not really into it".

I remembered. Oh that's right! He came a day after the dance! At least I could actually talk to someone normally now.

"Same here. Not a great dancer, never was", I said, but the last few words came out high pitched. Yeah, I'm NEVER gonna get an Oscar.

Luckily, Elliot didn't seem to notice. Instead, he said, "Hey Ally, after school, do you want to go to that big arts and craft store at the mall?"

Hmm, why not? Austin had to go to that dance school to help coach those people who were auditioning for MUDA today. Trish was probably gonna get a job...then get fired two hours later. Dez...well I knew he would probably be busy doing something weird...

"Yeah! Sure, why not?" I said. Elliot grinned.

"Awesome!" he said. "Then afterwards, we can make a birdhouse out of toothpicks! Like we used to do at camp!"

I smiled, remembering camp. "Did you bring your glue gun with you?" I asked, remembering how he took his glue gun everywhere.

He reached under the table to pull his glue gun out of his bag. "Never leave home without it".

We both looked at each other and laughed. It was dorky, but hey, that's just how we are!

"Ahem!"

Me and Elliot stopped laughing and saw Austin standing in front of us. He looked a bit mad for some reason...

"Hey Austin!" Elliot said cheerfully.

I gave him a friendly smile and a wave. Austin took a seat and seemed to be glaring at Elliot...

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

I'm about to respond, but Elliot cuts in. "No! We were just talking about what we used to do at camp back then! In fact, we are headed to the arts and craft store after school! How cool is that?"

Austin gave him a strange look. "Did you just say cool?" he murmured.

Elliot still grinned. "Yeah! You want to come?"

Austin shook his head. "No thanks. I have stuff to do anyways. In fact, I was gonna ask Ally if she wanted come with me, but I guess you guys are busy...together", he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Austin, but isn't this better? I won't have to disturb you with your work, and I could show Elliot around town since he's new here!" I said happily. "We could hang out at Sonic Boom later tonight, alright?"

At this, Austin seemed to perk up a little. "Alright, see ya later Ally. I gotta go buy lunch now", he said and walked away.

I looked down at my lunch only to see I have finished eating. We still had 35 minutes till our next class.

"Hey Ally, wanna head to the library to research some arts and crafts stuff before heading to the store later?" Elliot asked, clearing his plate.

I smiled. "Sure! Let me just get my books and we could head straight to the library!"

I collected my books and we walked to the library, having a good time reading and researching together.

* * *

Austin's POV

Why does it bother me seeing Ally and Elliot laugh so much together? Oh right, because that is MY Ally he is with. I'll bet you he's gonna try and steal her away from me this afternoon when they go arts and craft shopping! Well, I'm not letting that happen!

I'll just appear at the dance thing a bit late. No one would mind.

So that's exactly what I did. Right after school, I followed Ally and Elliot as they walked to the mall. _They were walking way too close with one another..._

Yeah, call me a stalker, but I would simply call it watching over my girlfriend so Elliot doesn't try and steal her away from me!

They are headed inside the arts and craft store now. Look at them, laughing together, sharing all the "fun times" they had in camp together. What about the fun me and Ally have now?

I feel like pouncing on that guy every time he and Ally shares a smile or a laugh together. I mean, he and Ally has much in common. TOO much, in fact.

At one point, I wanted to beat that kid up so badly. Whenever Ally wasn't looking, he would stare at her dreamily. I just wanted to go out there and and say "Hey! That's MY girl!"

Then again, Ally would probably get mad at me for spying on them. I mean, I should be able to trust my girlfriend, right? This is wrong, and I am starting to feeling really guilty. I should probably head back to the dance school now. I'm about 30 minutes late.

I'm about to leave the store, when suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I see something horrible!

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffhanger! I'll be a lot more quicker with updates for now, because after next week, I'm not gonna be on the internet for a whole week! So this week, I'm gonna try to get as much updated as I possibly can. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Seriously, is my story really that good? Be sure to review! Thanks guys xD**_


	15. Chapter 15

Austin's POV

I see Elliot leaning in to kiss Ally!

Luckily, Ally dropped something and stoop down to pick it up. I couldn't help but smirk at this as Elliot's lips missed hers by a lot. She didn't seem to notice Elliot's actions, who looked disappointed now.

The smirk on my face quickly faded however. So this guy WAS trying to get Ally! There is no way I'm letting them stay together alone now. I had to find a good excuse to stay...

My phone vibrated in my pants pocket, so I took it out and answered it.

"Hey, where are you?! The dance lesson started 30 minutes ago!" Trish screamed on the other end of the line. I pulled the phone away from my ears, so I wouldn't go deaf from her loud voice.

"Uh, something came up", I replied quickly into it.

"I don't care! You better get down here, or I swear...I will-" she started to say in threatening voice.

Thinking it was better to go than to get killed by Trish, I quickly replied, "Fine, I'm on my way".

I hung up the phone. I took one quick look back at Ally and ran out of the store to the dance school.

* * *

Ally's POV

Today has absolutely been the best! Me and Elliot bought supplies at the arts and craft store and made bird houses out of tooth picks! If only it were Austin instead...

I mean, Elliot is awesome. He's my friend from camp, and it's been fun hanging out with him. Turns out, we had a lot in common. We both played the piano, we both liked to read, and a bunch of other stuff.

Me and Austin...not much in common, but that's why we like each other. Different is good, because if we were the really alike, it would be like looking at yourself in a mirror 24/7, which is super creepy.

Anyways, we finally made it back to Sonic Boom around 7 o'clock. Elliot took both of my hands.

"That was so much fun Ally", he said.

I nodded. "Yeah! That was really fun! We should do arts and crafts more often!"

Elliot smiled at me. "...or maybe other stuff", he said winking at me.

My eyes lite up. "Oh yeah! We should play the piano too! I write songs, do you-", but he cut me off.

"No, I was thinking movies...or romantic picnics?" he said slowly, getting a bit close to me.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ugh! Biggest waste of my time EVER! I had to help a bunch of annoying girls with their dance moves!

They don't listen, all they did was try and flirt with me! Especially that annoying Kira Starr...she was the worst! I admit, she has the dance moves, but she kept trying to get me to dance with her! I don't know why I used to date her in the first place. She and Ally are nothing alike.

Speaking of Ally, she said that we could hang out tonight after she and Elliot finished hanging out. I couldn't stop thinking about how Elliot tried to kiss her that afternoon. What if he tried kissing her again? What if they had kissed already? What if Ally left me for him?

My walk to Sonic Boom broke out into a run. I finally reached the mall in 7 minutes, the fastest I have ever went.

As I entered the mall, I saw two figures in front of Sonic Boom. So I got closer to take a look...Ally and Elliot.

My blood boiled when I saw those two standing so close together. Ally looked all jumpy and excited while Elliot calmly just stared at her. I know that stare, though. It's the kind of stare a guy stares when he is staring at a girl he likes. Huh, try saying "stare" fast many times. Stare, stare, stare, stare-

Focus Austin!

I walked closer, hiding behind one of the surf boards in front of Billl's store. I listened in to what they were saying...

"That was so much fun Ally", Elliot said.

Ally nodded "Yeah! That was really fun! We should do arts and crafts more often!" Over my dead body...

Elliot smiled. "...or maybe other stuff", he said winking at her. How dare he! I'm gonna slap this guy silly!

"Oh yeah! We should play the piano too! I write songs, do you-" Ally said excitedly before Elliot cut her off, obviously oblivious to what he was really saying.

"No, I was thinking movies...or romantic picnics?" he said slowly, getting a bit close to her. I clenched my fist, but stayed under control, thinking of the consequences.

"Oooh! My friend Dez suggested the movie 'The Avengers'! I'm not really into that kind of movie, but at least its not a horror movie! Plus, I heard Robert Downey Jr. was A-MAZING in the movie!" Ally said excitedly again.

I had to cover my mouth from laughing. She was so cute! Especially the way she said "A-MAZING". Plus, what made it more funny was the way Elliot's plan of trying to flirt with her was failing.

It's obvious that he did not get the kiss he wanted from her, so I backtracked a little to the entrance of the mall to pretend I had just walked in.

"Hey guys!" I said grinning.

"Austin! Your here early!" Ally said smiling at me.

Elliot, who seemed less excited now said, "Oh, your here already".

Of course, Ally didn't seem to notice this. "Well Elliot, it was so much fun hanging out today! Like I said, we should do this again some day!"

This seemed to perk up Elliot a little. "Sure Ally! See ya in school tomorrow! Bye Austin!"

I gave him a nod while Ally waved at him.

When he was gone from our sight, Ally took us inside the shop, which was closed.

"Your dad's not back yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, he's actually going to be at his convention thing for about two weeks. It's a good thing for me in a way. I don't have to work as much".

Yes! That means she could spend more time with me! When she wasn't looking, I did a fist pump.

"So, how did the dancing lessons go?" she asked.

"The worst! Two couldn't even dance. Everyone else could dance pretty well, but they didn't listen to me!" I said annoyed.

Ally giggled. "Aww, I'm sure they were just staring at you the whole time. After all, you are pretty hot", she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Aww, well your beautiful and my girlfriend", I said flirtatiously as I leaned in to kiss her.

It's the most amazing feeling in the world. I have never felt this good before. It was even better than going to a pancake festival!

* * *

Kira's POV

Ugh! I'm so angry right now!

At the dance lesson, I tried to think of every way to get Austin's attention. Nothing worked!

When class was over, I tried talking to him, but he left in a hurry. I mean, how could he NOT want me? I'm gorgeous, rich and popular! Better yet, I'm a great dancer! I'll totally beat all those losers in that tryout for MUDA. If not, my daddy can buy my way into the school. After all, I've got all the talents!

Before leaving, I noticed Austin had dropped his iphone. This would we a great excuse to go see him! If I returned his phone to him, he would be so grateful and happy with me and take me back as his girlfriend!

I grabbed his iphone and walked out of the building. Now, where would he be...I know he said something about songwriting. Where was that place again...oh yeah, Sonic Boom, where that Ally girl works at. I scoffed at the fact that Austin would spend so much time with she pretty like me? No. Was she rich like me? No.

I went to the Miami Mall, but not before applying some make up on. I needed to look my best for Austin of course.

I arrive in front of Sonic Boom, only to see two figures inside making out. I quickly hid behind a bush right outside the store. I squint to see who they were...oh my god.

It was Austin! And the shorter girl was that Ally dork!

Really?! How could he choose THAT over me!

I looked down at the iphone I was holding. Well, there was no way I was returning this now. Maybe I can blackmail Austin with something in his phone. Surely there must be something good I can use!

I turned on the screen. Locked, of course.

Hmm...if I were Austin Moon...let me try 0-0-0-0.

Not accepted.

How about... 1-2-3-4?

Unlocked. He's cute, but he's an idiot.

Awesome, now I can read his texts and see his pictures.

I scrolled to his pictures. There were a lot of videos. It looked like he was recording a dancer...I wonder who.

I played a video. Wow, I have to admit, the girl has got moves. I can't really tell who it was...

I played another video, a more close up one...

It was that Ally girl! He has like 20 videos of her dancing! Huh, wasn't she the one that everyone made fun of for not being able to dance?

I decided to check Austin's texts. I looked at all his recent messages...

Dez...

Mom...

Dez...

Trish...

Ally...

I decided to check his and Ally's phone conversation. I looked up from what I was doing and gagged when I saw those two still making out. So I looked back down at the conversations they had.

Nothing interesting...blah blah blah...I love you...blah blah blah...hmmm, well now. Here's an interesting piece of information...I think I just found Ally's weakness...

I snickered as I walked out of the mall with Austin's phone.

* * *

**_Author's Note: OMG! Two updates in one day! Don't get used to it. Seriously, this is probably the last time I'm gonna update like this. So, looks like the real drama will be starting soon. Please tell me how you think this is so far. Thank y'all! xD_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Wow! SO many reviews in the last chapter! Thank you so much guys! Get ready for some action in this chapter! I can almost garentee that you will be hating Kira by the end of this chapter! (not that I have anything against her in the show)**_

* * *

Kira's POV

Hmm...this was too good to be true. I kept scrolling down Austin and Ally's text conversations, all the way to their conversations from 4 weeks ago...hey! What is this? An attachment of a video from Ally to Austin? Looks personal. And what does it say in this text under the attachment?

_From: Ally_

_To: Austin_

_Austin, promise me u will never show this video 2 anyone! _

Bingo.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin? Have you picked up your room?"

"Austin? Did you study for that math quiz tomorrow?"

"Austin? Austin? Austin?"

Ugh, parents nagging me again. I just kept saying "Yeah" or "I'll get right on it", even though I had no idea what they were saying. I was in a daydream of my own. Wanna take a guess about who it was about? Yup, Ally Dawson.

I regretted leaving Sonic Boom about an hour ago. I already missed Ally!

Man, what that girl does to me! Just being with her makes my entire body have this amazing sensation, I can't even describe. What would I do without her? I mean, Ally is so many things to me: she is my girlfriend, my partner, my girlfriend, my best friend, and did I mention my GIRLFRIEND? I'm sorry, I'm just so happy I could finally use that term to describe Ally.

"AUSTIN!" my mom yelled breaking me out of my daydream.

I jumped up from my chair and screamed. My parents gave me a weird look.

"Well don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed at them. I went to my bed to hug Dougie the Dolphin, the stuffed animal Ally gave me.

To my surprise, my parents laughed. Gee, aren't they super? (and I mean this sarcastically!)

"Whaaat?" I asked. My mom sat down on the bed with me and rubbed my back.

"I certainly hope you don't scream like that in public honey", she said chuckling a little.

I laughed a little with them. They are awesome for parents.

"Mike dear, can you leave me with Austin for a bit?" my mom asked my dad.

"Sure thing", my dad said walking out of the door and closing it.

Making sure my dad wouldn't hear, my mom looked at me excitedly. "Aww my wittle Austy is growing up!" she said in her baby voice.

I groaned. "Moooom! I'm not five anymore!" I whined.

She smiled at me still. "Well, the face you have been making for the past thirty minutes tells me your in love!" she said excitedly.

"Hold on, what face?" I asked confused.

She held up her phone and showed me a VERY, and I'm not exaggerating, but a VERY embarrassing picture of me with the stupidest grin I could pull off while daydreaming.

"You took a picture?" I exclaimed, probably turning very red.

"Of course! It's totally priceless!" she laughed slapping her knee. Oh mom...

She collected herself after a few minutes, wiping tears out of her eyes. She suddenly looked excited again.

"So...", she asked nudging me, "who is the girl?"

"Moooom! Do you know how embarrassing you are right now?" I whined. I love her, but she just acts like such a typical mom!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", she said.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, mom. I'm dating Ally".

Suddenly, my mom is jumping up for the sky. "Yes! Yes! Yes! My Austy is finally dating a girl I actually like!" she said happily.

I couldn't help but smile at this. At least I knew I would definitely get the full approval to date Ally from my parents. They practically adored her, since she was polite, mature, and very responsible.

At last, my mom calmed down again, still looking happy. "Thank god your not dating someone like that Kira girl!"

I laughed. "Yeah! I can't believe it took me so long to realize how horrible that girl was!"

She chuckled. "Love can do many things to us...but I know you and Ally were meant to be", she said.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you understand"

* * *

Ally's POV (the next day at school...)

"Hey Ally! What are you so happy about?" Trish asked me as first period bell rang.

I shrugged and smiled.

"How was your_ date_ with Elliot?" she said slyly.

I sighed. "Trish, it was NOT a date. Me and Elliot are just good friends, besides, he's not someone I would date..." I said drifting off. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. He was so amazing...

"Hey Ally, can I speak to you for a sec?" came an annoying, demanding voice behind us. I groaned a little. Just when I was having a perfect morning...

I turned around and so did Trish. "What is it Kira?" I asked.

She looked at Trish and narrowed her eyes. "I want to talk to Ally ALONE. Do you mind?"

Trish looked like she was about to charge at her, but I nudged her arm, shaking my head telling her not to do anything. If that girl wanted to talk to me, fine. Trish stalked off, looking suspiciously at Kira, leaving the two of us alone.

"Everyone else in this hallway, clear out!" Kira said in a loud voice. Almost instantly, everyone in the hallway was gone. That's how much power she had in this school as queen bee.

I crossed my arms and looked at her. "What do you want Kira?" I asked in a low voice.

She smirked. This can't be good.

"I WANT something of yours. In fact, HE belongs to me", she said. What the...are we speaking in riddles now?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Her smirk was suddenly replaced with an angry look, but I stood my ground.

"I'm talking about YOUR new boyfriend!" she said angrily. "Austin".

My heart sank. No way did she know about that...

"I-I don't know what your talking about-" I stuttered, but she cut me off.

"Listen Ally, don't you even try denying it! Austin Moon is MINE", she said. Just how delusional was this girl?

"Okay, fine, we are dating, but that doesn't mean I'm giving him up to you", I said, now pretty angry at this girl.

Her angry face turned into a smirk. "Oh really?" she said. She took out an iphone and turned the screen on...wait, pancakes as a background?

"Hey! That's Austin's phone! Where did you get-"

"Shhh, just be quiet Ally and look at this", she said showing me the screen. It was a text conversation I had with Austin a while ago...

Suddenly, when I read it, my face pales. I think I was about to throw up. I felt my legs about to give out. Kira knew my weakness now...she knew about my stage fright...

"Oh! And that's not all Ally! I saw some really great videos that Austin took of you! Hmmm, now let me think...oh right! You were dancing!" she said chuckling evilly. I closed my eyes in horror.

"Oh Ally...I wouldn't dare tell anyone about your spectacular dancing! Even I will admit it. Ally, your dancing is definitely beyond MY abilities", Kira continued. "Also, I can see by this phone conversation that you are going to be auditioning for MUDA...I'm not sure if you heard, but I'm going to be there, too".

"What is your point Kira?" I said, keeping my voice as steady and firm as I could, but I was failing.

She smirked again. "My point is, don't you dare show up for that competition, or I will use your stage fright against you".

My eyes widened. No...this wasn't happening. She wasn't done talking...

"Also, there was this interesting little video I found in Austin's phone conversation with you..."

My mouth opened in horror as I made a grab for Austin's phone, but she was quick enough to dodge me. I felt tears about to escape my eyes. The video...

"Hmm Ally, this video that you trusted with ONLY Austin...well, lets just say it was pretty embarrassing. I guess Austin was being nice when he texted back saying it was 'adorkable' of you, but imagine if I played this in front of the whole school...let alone the whole state..."

"No!" I screamed at her. "You can't! I'll do anything!"

Bingo. Those words made her eyes lite up.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, then you better not go to the audition at MUDA. I'm sure if I played the video for the judges, it just may make them rethink about choosing you..."

My face was now red from tears and anger. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?!"

Kira simply scoffed. "I'm technically doing Austin a favor here. Look at it this way. He's famous, popular, and hot. Someone like that belongs with someone that can measure up to his greatness, and that someone is me. And look at you, your probably at the bottom of the pyramid. A goody goody two shoe who is nowhere near as good and talented as he is. Your a nobody". With that said, she strutted off.

I slid down the wall I was leaning against down to the floor. My hair was a mess, and my face was red and puffy from all my tears. My life was over if she ever played that video...

* * *

_Flashback: (about 4 weeks ago)_

_I was texting Austin happily in my room. We were talking about some popular new videos that came out. Remember the video when I destroyed the set of the "Helen Show"? Yeah, that was still the number 1 video apparently. So anyways, this is how our phone conversation went:_

_Austin: Man, that WAS hilar! That HAS 2 be the most embarrassing video of u!_

_Ally: Actually Austin, its not :p_

_Austin: Really? Nothing could be more embarrassing than that! She wont even let u back on the show!_

_Ally: Haha, but believe it or not, I would die if THIS video was put up on the internet._

_Austin: Really? can u send it to me? :D_

_Ally: Nah_

_Austin: Awww! Pwease! :/_

_Ally: Did u just say "Pwease"? O.o_

_Austin: Come on Ally! I'm ur best friend!_

_Ally: No! i didnt even show trish this! The only people who know about it is me and my mom!_

_Austin: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeease? (sad puppy eyes)_

_Ally: ..._

_Austin: Ok Ally, I SWEAR. I won't ever show this video to anyone EVER. I mean, i tell u all MY secrets, like my middle name is Monica._

_Ally: UGHHH! Fine Austin! But u must NEVER show it or mention it to ANYONE!_

_Austin: I swear Ally._

* * *

Now, my worst enemy is in possession of the video, so she is free to blackmail me whenever she wants.

I ran into the girls bathroom and sobbed in there for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Ally's POV

I sobbed harder than I ever have before. My pillowcase looked as though I had simply soaked it in a bucket of salty water.

My heart was lacerated. I felt so...vulnerable. Maybe I should explain a little...

* * *

Flashback:

Okay, so it was after school, and I was still shaken by Kira's threat. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell anyone, at the risk of her exposing the video.

I walked to Sonic Boom alone, since Austin had his class, Trish had her job, and Dez was probably looking for his turtle. I wasn't in the mood to open up shop, so I went up to the practice room to do some homework.

Thirty minutes into doing my homework, my phone vibrates. I see it's a text from an unknown number:

_Heyy Als! Its me, Austin. Srry im texting u from this phone, but i cant find my iphone anywhere. Hopefully i left it at home or something. Anyways, im finishing up class earlier today, so wanna meet me at my house later? Oh, and look inside your piano :D_

I smiled at I put my phone down and went to my piano. I opened it and found a red rose with a small card from Austin that said: _There's no way I can make it without you...I love you Ally._

I held the card to my heart._ I love you too Austin, and I have made up my mind. I will not let Kira get between us, no matter what._

So about 45 minutes later, I am walking to Austin's house, still holding the rose he gave me. I couldn't help but smile as I walked on the sidewalk. I was truly love-struck. Only Austin can do this to me.

Austin's house was only about two houses away. I took out my mirror and fixed my hair a little. I straightened up and walked toward's Austin's front porch...but suddenly, I hear giggling...a girl...it came from Austin's bedroom window on the second floor of the house. I stepped back away from the front porch a little so I can get a better view of Austin's window.

I can't see anything from here, so I climb the nearest tree right on the front lawn. It's a good thing I was wearing jeans today, I thought to myself.

After getting my foot stuck several times onto the tree bark, I can see Austin's room through the leaves of the tree, but I doubt he could see me. Yeah, I know, I'm a creeper. But someone was in Austin's room, and I wanted to see who it was.

I silently prayed it was his secret sister, or maybe a cousin, or a relative of some sort. Man, I was dead wrong.

My heart sank as I saw who it was in Austin's room. Even worse, she was sitting with him on his bed!

Kira Starr...

It's a good thing I had a good grip on this tree, or I might have lost my balance due to my shock. I have never felt like this before...was it my heart breaking?

So Austin never did love me. Once I saw their hands interlock with one another, I climbed down quickly from it, dropping the rose that Austin had given me on the sidewalk as I ran to my house.

* * *

Kira was right, how could Austin ever love a nobody like me? He's a star, and I'm just dorky old me.

In fact, what's the point anymore? I can't do the audition anymore, so I might as well quit dancing. Kira won her little game. She can have Austin. She can win that stupid scholarship to the best dancing school in America.

I am done.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Before you start throwing flames at me for making Austin seem bad here, hold your torches, because in the next chapter, we will hear Austin's side of the story! Does this chapter seem a bit rushed? Sorry if it is, but like I said before, I won't be updating any stories for about a week since I'm going on vacation for Easter Break! Be sure to review! xD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**In this scene, I use some lines from Another Cinderella Story. Actually, to tell you the truth, at first, I wasn't basing it on the movie. However, my plot and the movie plot came together pretty well, I guess guess I started using it a little. I don't own the movie at all! xD**_

* * *

Austin's POV

Yum! Pancakes for breakfast are the best! Now it was time to go to school to meet the awesomest girlfriend in the world!

Uh, yeah, I'm talking about Ally Dawson. Why are you guys looking at me like that?

So 20 minutes later, I'm at the school parking lot, waiting for Ally. Another 10 minutes go by...and another...soon the final warning bell rings, so I had to go to my first period class. Ally was never late...I hope she was okay. I tried contacting her last night, but every time I called, her phone was turned off. Then again, I didn't call from my iphone, so she must have not known who it was.

Yeah, I lost my iphone like a few days ago. I mean, its not like anyone could use it! I put a brilliant password on in so that no one could figure it out!

Anyways, I was not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying since I was too busy worrying about Ally...

The classroom door opened and a beautiful brunette walked in. She went to the teacher and gave her a late pass. Finally Ally was here! I missed seeing her face so much!

I smiled at her as she went to take her seat, but her face was covered by her hair. She surprisingly took a seat farther away from me and didn't glance at me once the whole period. Normally we would be passing notes in this class while the teacher was speaking.

The bell rang and everyone got up and ran out of the class in a hurry. I don't blame them, since this class was the most boring class ever! Especially during first period.

Before going to my next period class, I waited for Ally to finish gathering her books and bag. However, she zipped right past me, her face still covered by her hair. I chased after her in the hallway.

"Ally! Wait up!" I yelled after her. Luckily for me, she slowed down.

I put my hand on her shoulder and caught my breath. "What is this? A game of tag?" I chuckled.

I removed her long hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face away. I felt a bit hurt after she did this. What was going on? Did my breathe stink? No way, I was chewing gum before and I brushed my teeth this morning after breakfast. Have I done something to hurt her? No...not that I could think of...

"Is something wrong Ally?" I asked her. Everyone in the hall had cleared out already, but I didn't care if I was late for my next class.

She stared at me, with an expression that I could not read that well. It was not an angry expression...more like a hurt one.

"Did I do something?" I asked her slowly. I moved closer to her, but she turned her back towards me, walking away.

"It doesn't matter, it's done. We're done", she whispered. Those words made my heart shatter. What did she mean 'it's done'? I ran in front of her before she could go anywhere.

"Woah, what do you mean Ally?" I said, trying to hold one her hands, but she pulled away.

"Did you feel sorry for me?" she looked at me more angrily now. "Was that your charity case? Is that why you ask me out?"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she said this. I was more confused then ever. "W-What are you talking abo-"

She continued talking. "You figured you could toy with me until someone better came along and I wouldn't mind because a big star wanted a nobody like me".

I shook my head, "Ally, please, your not a no-"

Ally broke eye contact at this point. "Anyways, thanks for helping be get ready for the audition and all, but I'm done dancing now", she said before walking quickly away from me.

I just stood there, trying to take in all that she had said...I can't believe it. She just broke up with me. What did I do? I never loved anyone so much before. What have I done to betray her trust? I didn't even see her yesterday, instead I was being bothered by that stupid Kira again...

* * *

Flashback:

Okay, so yesterday, I dismissed the dancers out a little earlier. Kira kept trying to flirt with me to the point where I actually started to run from her. I ran straight to my house, with her tailing me. Man, that girl was a fast runner! When I reached my house, I opened my door quickly and went inside. I was about to close it, when a hand pushed the door back open.

I screamed and ran upstairs to my room, where of course, Kira followed me. At that point, I was out of breath and went to go lie on my bed. To my annoyance, Kira sat on the bed, too.

"Kira, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

She fluttered her eye lashes. "Oh, I just want my boyfriend back", she said biting her lips now. Ugh, can't she tell I'm not interested?

She held my hand, and I tried to pull away, but she had a firm grip. I felt like my arm was gonna fall off.

Kira giggled her annoying giggle.

I rolled my eyes. "What is so funny?"

"Your so cute", she said giggling.

I would hit her so hard if she wasn't a girl. I pried my hand out of hers and walked to my door. I opened it, saying, "Get out of here Kira". I was expecting her to argue more, but to my surprise she just left the room smiling and waved at me before exiting.

I shook my head as I heard the downstairs door shut. That girl has some mental issues...

* * *

I still couldn't move. My muscles felt paralyzed since Ally said we were done. And worst of all, she said she was done dancing. What the heck happened in such little time?

I can't go to Dez or Trish. I needed to find out what had happened...


	19. Chapter 19

Ally's POV

I somehow held my tears back when I broke off with Austin. Probably because my eyes are dried out from all the crying I did yesterday. My room is practically flooded in my tears. Good thing my dad wasn't home.

Of course, because of my confrontation with Austin, I was late to my next class. But the teacher made an exception for me since she knew I was never late. I just sat in my seat, the only person paying strict attention to the teacher. I wanted to get my mind off Austin and dancing. I just couldn't handle anymore stress.

The period seemed short because the bell soon rang. I must have been pretty late to class. I groaned when I remembered my schedule for today. Austin was in my next class which was in the biology lab. Usually, the teacher let us pick our partners in lab. I wasn't sitting next to HIM today.

I was the first one to arrive at the classroom, or so I had thought.

"Hey Ally!" came a cheerful voice.

I saw Elliot had already taken his seat. Thank god he was here!

"Hey Elliot!" I said as I went to go take a seat next to him.

He smiled widely when I sat next to him. "So I guess we are partners today", he nudged.

I playfully punched him and we laughed together. We didn't even realize class had started already until the teacher said, "Ally, Elliot. Stop flirting and pay attention to the lesson".

The class went "oooooh" as I turned my attention to the board blushing. I noticed Austin at the corner of my eye. He seemed tearful at this comment that the teacher had made. Then, I saw Kira come into the class and take the seat next to Austin, so I turned away.

Me and Elliot started passing notes to each other:

_Elliot: So I guess we're rebels now_

_Ally: What do you mean?_

_Elliot: We being bad by passing notes around! J.k LoL_

I had to hold in my laugh at this.

_Ally: Remember at camp? We were arts and craft rebels at the time!_

_Elliot: Oh yeah! We tie-dyed pillow cases instead of shirts!_

I shook my head and smiled as I thought about that memory. We sure had a great time at camp. Elliot was totally fun to be around. I love him, but as a friend of course. Kissing him will be like kissing a pet or a brother or sister.

...why am I thinking about that? It's obvious I don't have any feelings for him! Of course not! Stupid inner thoughts!

At last, the teacher stopped talking and we did our experiments. By the end of class, only me and Elliot got our formulas and chemicals mixed right. I had to admit, it was nice having someone smart to work with.

At last it was lunch time! Me and Elliot walked to the cafeteria together. We sat down and ate our lunches while talking about our favorite books. Suddenly, a loud voice nearly made me jump.

"Attention girls!" Dez yelled into the megaphone. "If you were at the school dance, please come see me and Austin Moon at the back of the cafeteria!"

Instantly, all the girls screamed and ran to the back where I guess Austin and Dez were. I knew this was about the mysterious girl thing. Well, I guess Austin already has her. Cough, cough, Kira.

Suddenly, a new voice was spoken into the megaphone. A voice that irritated me so much.

"Attention everyone, you may return to your seat. I'll admit it. I'm the girl everyone has been talking about". This time, I got up from my seat and went to the back of the cafeteria. Everyone had made a large circle around the girl who had just spoken. I pushed through the crowd to get to the front.

Guess who? It was Kira of course. I folded my arms as I watch Dez walk towards her. "Fine, if you are Austin's mysterious dancer, let's see your moves", he said. "Play the music!"

The music played. It was hip hop. I knew some pretty good moves to this song, but I remained where I was the whole time. I watched Kira dance.

Not too bad...however, her makes errors here and there. It wasn't very clean and smooth either. I saw Dez watching her with a thinking expression on his face. Austin looked miserable for some reason. Why should he be? It's his girlfriend after all.

The music stopped and Kira looked triumphant. Some girls clapped. I couldn't help but let out a little snicker. I regretted doing that because Kira turned to me. She walked closer to me and looked straight into my eye.

"Excuse me Dawson?" she said. "Did I hear something from the Queen of Shyness?"

I backed up slowly, wishing I could disappear from the spot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin suddenly straightening up at the sound of my name. Dez looked curiously between the two of us.

"Will you be willing to show us how to dance?" she sneered.

I saw Trish had appeared in the crowd. She had a very worried look on her face. I looked down on the floor. I felt tears about to form again.

"Hey Kira! Quit picking on Ally!"

Everyone turned to who had said it. To my surprise, it was Elliot who had spoken out. He made his way through the crowd until he stood next to me. Kira backed up a little. She had messed with the wrong person. Elliot was a lot more fit since I had last saw him back in camp.

"Yeah! Ally is still better than you!" Trish yelled.

Kira's eyes shone. "Well, if she is, I'd like to see her dance".

Everyone the crowd quieted down, waiting to see if I would accept the challenge. Should I, or shouldn't I? Well, there were two problems. One, I had stage fright. Two, if I am able to somehow dance in front of this crowd, there is also the problem of her exposing my video to the school.

I kept silent the whole time. Kira smirked. "I thought not loser", she laughed along with a bunch of her other snobbish friends.

I turned around and made my way out of the crowd. I didn't turn around when I heard my name being called by Elliot and Trish. I just ran out of there. I couldn't take anymore of that girl.

"Ally!" I heard a voice call as I sped down the hallway. It was a voice I didn't want to hear anymore. The voice of a certain blonde...

I didn't stop. Can't he see I didn't want to talk to him?

Unfortunately, he was faster than I was. He grabbed my arm to prevent me from going anywhere.

"We need to talk Ally", he said in a firm voice.

I sighed. "What's there to talk about?"

"About us", Austin loosened his grip on my arm and turned me around to face him. "Look at me".

I shook my head stubbornly and looked down at my feet. I felt him leaning into kiss me, but I instantly pulled away from him.

"What, do you feel sorry for me? Is that why you came here?" I said with as much venom in my voice as I possibly could use.

He backed up a little, probably a bit surprised with my attitude. "Ally", he said slowly. "Ally, this isn't like you. Why are you giving up dancing? You always say never to give up".

Great, now he's just changing the subject. I scoffed and walked away from him.

"Because I'm a nobody and loser, just like what your little girlfriend had said before", I said in a whisper before I run out of the of the hall.

* * *

_**Yeah, a sloppy chapter. Sorry about that, but I'm in a rush. Okay, so I wont be updating for about a week since I'm going on vacation. Be patient for the next chapter please, and thank you so much for all the support and reviews and favorites. It means so much to me. Happy Easter guys! xD**_


	20. Chapter 20

Austin's POV

Girlfriend? What is she talking about…

I slapped my forehead. Of course Kira had something to do with this! How could I have been so stupid! I needed to prove this to Ally somehow….

She was beyond mad with me…so talking is out. I sadly watched Ally stalk off in the other direction. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

How was I gonna win Ally back? I needed her, I wanted her, I…loved her. Yeah, I said it. I know we are only teens and people might think that I'm just saying that, but I really am in love with her.

How could I go to anyone for help now? Trish and Dez wouldn't believe me if I tried explaining everything to them…especially Ally's dancing.

God, what am I gonna do now? I'm so lost without anyone…

* * *

Ally's POV

It took all my nerve to walk away from Austin like that. Somehow, I knew I would go running back to him. No Ally, you have to resist.

I meant everything I said to him. I am a nobody. I am a loser. Maybe Kira was right about me. Austin could never love someone like me. Maybe being friends is possible, but we shouldn't have let it get that far. Now, we weren't even friends or partners anymore. I certainly hope I made THAT clear enough.

I have never been such a wreck in my whole life. I mean, I actually thought he loved me, with all his heart. I fell for his trick…he should get an Oscar…

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_. _How about a round of applause? A standing ovation?_

I smiled as I thought about those words in my head…how true. Go on and take a bow Austin...it's officially over. We are officially over.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know its a bit short, but this is just a filter chapter. Just got back from break...and suddenly, I'm hit with schoolwork right after a whole week of not using my brain. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, but be patient people. I'm actually really into this story, so I'm definitely not gonna stop or quit in the middle. I might try to upload...perhaps by Thursday or Friday? Maybe earlier if I somehow finish all my study and stuff. Thank you for all the nice PMs btw about my story! I didn't think this story was any good when I started it, but thanks anyways! xD**_


	21. Chapter 21

Austin's POV

"AUSTIN!" came Trish's REALLY shrill voice, telling me that she was angry.

"What?" I said covering my ears that were still ringing from her loud voice.

She crossed her arms. "What did you do to Ally?"

I gulped. Did she finally know? "What do you m-mean?" I asked nervously.

She held up her cellphone. "Well, about half an hour ago, Ally texted me saying that she quit Team Austin! She wouldn't tell me why, though. She just said she never wants to see you again".

My heart sank at Trish's words. Was Ally really going to shut me out of her life? Literally, I could feel my heart breaking slowly. Every minute I'm not with Ally, I could feel myself start to die slowly. Everything was just shutting down. I would no longer be the happy, peppy, pancake-loving Austin Moon anymore.

Trish tapped her foot impatiently and glared at me. "So Austin, are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to tear you limb to limb just to make you say it?" she said threateningly. Knowing Trish, she would actually do that.

I had to tell Trish in a way that I did not reveal Ally's secret. If I told Trish, that would only add to the damage...

"Listen...Trish...please, before you kill me or physical hurt me in anyway, you have to help me", I pleaded a little.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "And why should I? You hurt my best friend! I'm not take this lying down!" she said a little more angrily.

"Trish! I need you to get Ally to come to the MUDA audition!" I quickly yelled before she could advance closer to me. Luckily, she stopped, looking bewildered instead.

"Why do you want Ally-" she started saying, but I cut her off.

"Just trust me. I have a plan", I said a little more confidently. "Just please, Trish. Ally is very important to me and I can't stand her not talking to me", I begged.

Trish seemed to calm down a little at this point. She also appeared to be thinking about whether she should kill me or listen to me.

"Fine", she said with almost no emotion. My ears perked up that this.

"Huh?" I was honestly expecting her to kill me or something.

"I'll get Ally to go to the auditions", she simply said. "But what are you-"

"Thanks Trish!" I said hugging her quickly and running out of the hallway, leaping and fist pumping in the air. Yes! If all goes well, I will have Ally back in my arms...hopefully.

* * *

Ally's POV

I found it a lot easier to focus in class that afternoon for some reason. I don't know why, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with a certain blonde guy! Ugh, Ally! You HAVE to stop thinking about him! You will have nothing to do with him anymore.

Yeah, I texted Trish before class about quitting Team Austin. I didn't give her any details except for telling her that I didn't want to see Austin anymore. I wasn't worried about Trish confronting Austin and making him tell her about my secret. I was done with dancing, so technically, I'm no longer a dancer.

"Ring! Ring!"

Dismissal bell. Everyone in the class instantly ran out the door and got caught in the jam in the hallway. People couldn't wait to get out of school, and neither could I.

I was going to meet Elliot after school so we could hang out. Honestly, it was really nice to have Elliot around. At least someone appreciates the stuff I like, considering how dorky I am!

"Hey Ally", came his warm voice.

"Hey Elliot" I replied back. "Ready to go?"

"Do you want to hit that trivia place at the mall?" he asked.

"Alright! Sounds awesome!" I said. "Lets go and try to make it for the trivia at 4:30"

He smiled. "Cool! Lets go!" he said taking my arm. I felt my face turn red when he touched me. Was it possible that I was falling for Elliot?

* * *

Austin's POV

"Do you want to hit that trivia place at the mall?"

"Alright! Sounds awesome! Lets go and try to make it for the trivia at 4:30"

My blood boiled at this point. I totally forgot about Elliot! Now that he thinks I'm out of the way, he will probably try to make a move on her. I had to stop that at any cost.

I watched as Elliot pulled a giggling Ally out of the door. The minute they were gone, I jumped out of the trash can I was hiding in and trailed them, but very carefully. I didn't want Ally to see me spying on her. I decided to let them walk out of range a little, so I would less likely get caught.

I knew where the trivia place was. I would go at a different entrance at the mall and go to the trivia place, where I could keep an eye out on things. Maybe I should bring Dez along, to make it look less suspicious. Two casual best friends, going out to answer some trivia questions together...how casual is that?

I turned around and jogged over to Dez's house. Hopefully he was home by now. He might still be at school, trying to see all the girls dance. I wish he would just give that thing up. He would never find the perfect girl...especially if she quit dancing forever. I wanted to fix this...but after I made sure Ally and Elliot were as far apart as I could make them!


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for this REALLY late update! My birthday just past, so I was kinda taking a few days off, besides doing schoolwork. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and follows! xD**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ding dong! The wicked witch is dead!"

I pressed the doorbell and made a weird face when I heard Dez's new doorbell. I can't believe his parents actually let him get this doorbell. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Dez to open the door.

The door finally swung open, revealing a happy looking Dez. "Hey Austin! Did you like the new doorbell?" he asked excitedly.

I gave him a weird look. "Okay...whatever. Anyways, Dez, can you come with me to the trivia place at the mall?" I asked him quickly.

Dez snickered. "But you stink at trivia!" he said.

"I know, that's why I need to go practice!" I said nervously. Luckily, Dez was as oblivious as always and agreed quickly. He took his turtle "Herman" with him at the same time.

Don't ask me.

Anyways, we arrived at the trivia place in about 10 minutes. Just in time for the 4:30 trivia. I craned my neck to see if I could spot Ally and Elliot, and sure enough, they were sitting together at a table nearest to the speaker's platform. I made sure to have me and Dez sat as far away from them as possible, but at the same time at a seat where I could keep an eye on those two.

Ally was smiling her usual smile, which made my heart melt. I think her smile is the reason I first fell in love with her. Ally was the kind of girl who didn't need make up to look pretty. She had that natural glow on her face already, which could brighten anyone's day!

Unfortunately, her smile today wasn't making my day any better. Wanna know why? Because her beautiful smile was for Elliot, not me. The way she looked at him made my heart suffer. It didn't matter if she only saw him as a friend or brother. What killed me was that her smile was meant for ME, not him.

At last, the host came up to speaker platform and said rather dully, "Trivia questions will start now".

"Yippee!" Dez clapped his hands. I'm surprised he didn't notice Ally yet, and I had to keep it that way.

"Question one: Who sang 'I Knew You Were Trouble'?" the host asked.

Everyone seemed to know this question. I looked around me as I watched everyone write their answers on the dry erase boards provided. I started writing "Taylor Swift" when I noticed Elliot waving his hands in front of Ally's face, who seemed to be spacing out for some reason...

* * *

Ally's POV

"Question one: Who sang 'I Knew You Were Trouble'?" the host asked.

_Taylor Swift_. Duh! I answered silently in my head.

For some reason, the song lyrics just stuck to my brain.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground __Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I guess it is shame on ME...I should have known about Austin. I mean, on the outside, he acts all nice and stuff, to protect his reputation. But on the inside, he is basically like all divas and stars. Maybe if Austin weren't so famous, the fame wouldn't have gotten to his head.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

It was a scary thought...did Austin play around with girls like this? I have always been around him and he has never done any like that. If he broke off with a girl, it wasn't his fault...and usually they became mutual good friends.

Maybe Austin and I were only meant to be friends...but now that I think about the events that have occurred, it did not sound like Austin at all. He never cheated on his past girlfriends, even when he dated Kira, as annoying and irritating as she was...

"Ally?" I awoke from my daydream to see a hand waving in front of my face.

Elliot looked at me with concern. "You alright Ally?"

I put on a smile. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking about...a math problem I couldn't solve in class today!" I quickly lied.

Elliot grinned. "Well you just missed the last 3 questions, but its okay. No one else in this place knew the answers, including me, so you could catch up on points with everyone else".

I smiled. "Haha, thanks Elliot!" I said as I listened to the host say the next question.

"Who sang 'Heart Attack'?", the host asked.

I heard a few mumbling around. I guess some people still haven't heard Demi Lavoto's latest song. I started thinking about the song as I wrote my answer on my board.

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Maybe I fell in love too easily...I did fall in love with Dallas and Ethan at first sight. Maybe Austin was like one of those guys...who am I kidding? I WISH it were the case for Austin...I fell too in love with him to turn back.

Elliot nudged me. "Your good with songs", he said winking at me.

I giggled and shrugged. "Yeah, I like listening to pop songs", I replied. Usually, I liked to DANCE to pop songs...wait Ally! You quit that, remember?

About a dozen more questions were asked, and I got them all right. In fact, it seemed like I was the only one that got the last 3 correct. Elliot beamed at me.

"I think you won Ally", he said.

I shrugged and smiled as I watched the host yawn as she counted the scores up. She stood up a bit straighter and announced into the microphone, "It seems we have two winners tonight...Ally Dawson..."

Elliot gave me a high five while some people around me congratulated me. I couldn't help but turn red at all the attention I was getting. Everyone looked back at the annoyed looking host and waited for her to announce the second winner.

"...and the second winner is Austin Moon".


	23. Chapter 23

Ally's POV

Did she just say Austin Moon?

I looked around and towards the back of the restaurant, I saw a cheerful Dez waving at me next to a shrinking Austin. He tried to hide behind a menu but I still saw him. What was HE doing here? Was he spying on me?

He finally put him menu down at looked at me with a pleading look. I glared at him, shaking my head. Forgetting about everyone there, I grabbed my purse and walked as fast as I could out of that place. I noticed Elliot was tailing me as well, but got lost within the crowd that was gathering around, wondering what had just happened. Everyone at the mall, or pretty much all of Miami knew that me and Austin were partners and best friend. They didn't, however, know about our recent fight. And that's exactly how I wanted to keep it.

"Ally! Please wait for me!" I heard desperation in Austin's voice. That only wanted to make me walk away further and faster from him.

Instead of going to Sonic Boom like I usually did, I walked all the way back to my house, shutting myself in my bedroom. Now, I was furious with Austin. How dare he spy on me! First, he cheats on me with Kira, and now, he thinks that stalking me will get me to forgive him! Not gonna happen!

* * *

Austin's POV

Ugh! Okay, THIS time I really messed up. Yeah, I shouldn't have brought attention to myself by answering all those questions. But I can't help it! I'm a pop singer and musician. I know almost all the current popular singers inside out. So it was more of an instinct answering all those questions. I mean, who DOESN'T know that "Suit and Tie" is by Justin Timberlake? Apparently half of the restaurant.

I wasn't even focusing on the questions. I kept watching Ally and Elliot. Sometimes, I was tempted to go and smack Elliot. He and Ally were FAR too close in my opinion. Remember when that jerk tried to kiss Ally? That guy wasn't gonna have MY Ally! Over my dead body!

Well, I mean, I don't want to die...but you guys know what I mean!

By the time I pushed my way out of the crowd, Ally had already gone. Man, this time, I'm the one that messed up. It seemed like the more I tried, the worse I made the situation.

"Moon!" came an angry voice.

I turned around, surprised to see Elliot stomping towards me. Great, what did this guy want?

To my surprise, he grabbed me by the cuff of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. No one was here to help either one of us. It was just me and Elliot, face to face.

"What do you want?" I growled at him, kicking him in the stomach and making him let go of me.

He crouched down, holding his stomach for a few seconds, but recovered quickly. He shot me a glare. "What did you do to Ally?"

I crossed my arms. "None of your business 'Smelliot'!" I smirked at my nickname for him, but not for long. Suddenly, without warning, he punched me in the jaw, making me fall to the ground.

He towered over me. "Listen Moon, if you know whats good for you, you better stay away from Ally and not hurt her again! Go and run along with your girlfriend Kira!"

I shot him a cold glare. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" I stood up. "And YOU better stay away from Ally if you know what's good for YOU!" I shouted out without thinking. I clenched my fist, ready to strike at him.

"Well Ally cares about you a lot, even though you don't seem to care about her feelings!" he shot back at me.

I lowered my fist. "Huh?" I did not expect that answer.

He lowered his fists as well. "I'm not dense Austin. Even though I haven't seen Ally in a long time, I probably know her as well as you know her by now", he said. "I can tell that Ally likes, no, _loves_ you more than a friend".

My eyes widened at his response. Suddenly, I feel so much guilt inside, knowing that she really did love me enough to let it show.

Elliot looked at the ground. "I respected that...I'll admit, I have feelings for her myself, which she doesn't return though", he said. Maybe I was starting to hate this guy a little less. "But-"

There goes that "but"...he had more to say.

"-now that you have hurt her, I'm going to be the one there for her. I love her and care for her, unlike you Moon. A big pop star who plays around with girls...your just one of those typical celebrity, and I don't mean that in a good way".

He turned around to leave, but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You're wrong", I said to him. "I love and care about Ally with all my heart. I'm not gonna let someone like you, who treats her like an object, get in my way".

He smirked, to my surprise, but it was an evil kind of smirk. "And how are you gonna do that? She already hates you enough. Do you want me to make it worse for you? Because I can, since I'm her best friend now". With that, he shoved me, hard, to the ground.

I stay on the ground, looking at my shoelace. _I'm her best friend now_...

Great, now I needed to prove to Ally that Elliot is really an evil (beep). Language Austin!

I really am in a mess now, huh?


	24. Chapter 24

Ally's POV

I swung back and forth on a swing, my legs just loosely swayed back and forth as well.

I couldn't believe Austin had the nerve to actually spy on me, and then tried to hide! Maybe he never really was a true friend...

There was nothing to say to him. I just walked out of the mall as soon as possible, and five minutes later, I find myself at an empty park, watching the sun set. The sun set was a beautiful thing...I guess that's why the Japanese flag is an orange circle, considering it is called "Land of the Rising Sun".

Suddenly, I feel myself being swung forward so fast, I quickly jump off the swing and flip around, only to see it was Elliot who had pushed me.

He grinned sheepishly and held his hands up in defense. "It's just me".

I laughed lightly. "Sorry, I wasn't really expecting you to follow me".

He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright".

"Thanks Elliot..it means a lot", I said.

He sighed as he took a seat on the swing next to mine. "You know Ally...I really care about you".

"I know, and I care about you too. You'll always be my best friend", I said back sincerely.

Elliot frowned for some reason. Maybe I shouldn't have used the word "best"...I can't really define our relationship yet for some reason.

"Yeah Ally...about that, there's something I want to talk to you about-"

"HEY ALLY! HEY ELLIOT!" Trish suddenly screamed out of nowhere, making the two of us jump in the air a little.

"Hey Trish, what's up?" I asked her.

"Um, can you come with me this Saturday to a...movie?" she asked nervously.

"Wait, I thought you had to be with Austin at the MUDA tryouts", I asked her, remembering how she had been busy with that for the past two weeks.

"Yeah..." she said slowly, "but it doesn't start till late at night, and I feel like watching a movie for no apparent reason!" she said quickly. Me and Elliot exchanged glances at her weird behavior.

"Okay...what time-"

"I'll pick you up at noon!" she said quickly and loudly before walking away quickly. Huh, THAT was weird, even for Trish.

Once Trish was out of our sights, I turned back to Elliot. "I'm so sorry about that...what were you saying before?"

Elliot looked on the ground. He mumbled, "Nevermind". He wasn't his usual cheerful self like he usually was.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes while watching the sun set below the horizon. It wasn't like a romantic moment or anything...it was just nice and peaceful.

By then, the sun had completely disappeared and I was shivering a little, as the wind touched my skin, making it covered in goosebumps. I felt a jacket wrapped around me. I turned my head to see a smiling Elliot giving me his jacket like a gentleman. I smiled back at him, somewhat getting lost in his eyes.

Our hands accidentally touched when he held onto the chain of my swing. Still, it was a warm feeling...

I clearly wasn't thinking at all at the moment, because next thing you know, the both of us leaned in at the same time till our lips met each other's.


	25. Chapter 25

_**So you guys know how Trish seems so oblivious all the time? Well, this chapter will show you guys that she is not AS oblivious as we think she is and why she has agreed to help Austin. Chapter is a little boring, but it gives more important details about the MUDA auditions.**_

* * *

Trish's POV

Okay, so I don't really get why I'm doing this for Austin since I know I should be beating him to a pulp this very minute for doing something to hurt Ally. I'm not as oblivious as I act. Remember that time I walked in on them when I had just found out that Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber HAD broken up?

The minute I walked into the room, I felt some kind of strange between my two friends. It looked as though they were about to kiss...of course, I kind of wanted to tease Ally about it, but watching her and Austin sweat like crazy made me feel a little bad, so I got the heck out of there as fast as I could by saying that I would get a job at the magazine stand.

I think I always knew how those two felt about each other. Ally already told me about her crush on Austin. And I think it's pretty obvious to everyone (except that idiot Dez) how Austin feels about Ally. Out of all the girls at our school, Ally is the only who Austin ever gives his whole attention to. I mean, the chemistry between the two are so obvious. Right?

Anyways, I have no idea what had happened a week later between those two. Apparently, according to Ally, Austin hurt her some way. I was ready to beat up Austin for some answers, but I have never seen him sound and look so desperate before. However, I wonder why he wants me to bring Ally to the MUDA auditions...

See, the MUDA audition is very unique because instead of it being like X-Factor or American Idol where you have four judges sitting there, sipping on some cola, and falling asleep, you have a WHOLE audience watching your audition. It's basically like a full performance at a talent show. There is a lot of pressure because in the crowd, there are so many influential people that can make you famous over night, so it's best if you don't screw your dance up.

But what is Austin gonna do? Maybe he might sing a song to Ally? Yeah right...he can't even write a decent little kids' song. I honestly can't imagine what could possibly be going on in that stupid boy's head, but he better not screw this last chance I'm giving him.

Also, I've been thinking a little about the lunch time incident between Kira and Ally. For some reason, it looked at though Ally was about to take the dancing challenge, and Austin's eyes flashed several times. Was there something ELSE Ally was not telling me?

Ugh, all this thinking is making my brain hurt!

Anyways, what am I doing now? Oh yeah. I had just lied to Ally about the movies thing. I doubt she would go anywhere with Austin Moon in it, so I guess the easiest way to get her there is by tricking her.

Ally and Elliot were sitting on the swing set together, not making too much conversation after I left them. Yeah...I'm kind of watching them without them knowing, not SPYING. Psh!

They have been acting really close these days...am I the only one that notices how Austin's face turns red like a tomato everytime Ally is with Elliot? Come on, I can't be the only one, right?

Wait...are they leaning in to KISS?

I think my mouth dropped down to the floor the minute I saw those two lips connect. I had to tell Austin.

Making sure no one was around, I quickly ran out of that park, leaving those two there. I took out my cellphone and texted Austin's new phone number he had just gotten:

_Me: You better hurry up with ur plan with Ally! _

A few seconds later, I got a respond.

_Austin: Wat do u mean?_

_Me: Mr Gluegun and Ally kissed!_

I waited a few minutes for his respond this time. I suspected he was punching stuff now.

_Austin: Im gonna kill that guy..._

_Me: Jealous much?_

I felt like teasing him a little at the moment. I smiled when I typed it on my phone and sent it.

_Austin: Psh! Noooo!_

I rolled my eyes.

_Me: Im not an idiot austin. Look, skip the details now. I have a feeling i know wats going on between u and ally. U better come up with a good plan to win her back..._

I waited a few minutes for his response...

_Austin: Thanx Trish. I think I have a plan, but i have to explain a few things to u in order for u to understand how this is gonna work..._

* * *

**_What do you guys think? Looks like Austin is gonna tell Trish the secret, you know, so Trish will understand of Austin's plan to win back Ally. So, what do you think of this whole story so far? The end is near...at least 3 or 4 more big chapters. Please review and I'll try and update later this week. Thanks! Xoxo_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Warning for this chapter...Elliot uses a curse. I know it's not a big one, but I just want to be safe since it's the first curse word in this story. I apologize to the younger readers for this, but it was only necessary for the situation. Then again, that is why I rated this fanfiction T.**_

**_Also, another note...some people may have noticed this, but in the last chapter, I made a mistake when I wrote that Trish had texted Austin. So I changed it now by saying that Austin got a NEW phone early that day (yeah, unfortunately there isn't any other way to fix that mistake), so you might want to go reread Chapter 25 so everything is clear. Remember, Kira has Austin's original iphone, which will come into play in this chapter. Once again, I apologize for any confusion. _**

* * *

Ally's POV

Oh man...I'm so confused right now. I paced back and forth in my room muttering and thinking out loud to myself. Luckily, no one was in the house, especially my dad. He would have thought I had lost it.

I WAS losing it.

Why did I kiss Elliot? Oh god...why did I do that?

Okay, it doesn't seem like a big deal, right? I mean, the thing was...Elliot was my friend. He was like my close brother. He was like Austin...he was my friend, until we kissed. I think I'm mostly worried about wrecking our friendship now. I can't make the same mistake twice.

The truth was, I have grown to like Elliot, a lot. But something was off...we just don't have that boyfriend/girlfriend connection. I always get that "sibling" vibe when I'm around him.

I hurt him bad though. I wounded him. I practically shot him down though...and he has been nothing but nice to me.

* * *

About an hour ago before at the park...

Me and Elliot breathlessly pulled away from our kiss after about a minute. Even though it was dark, I could tell that the both of us were blushing madly now. I looked at the ground and watching the leaves dance around in the cool, crisp wind.

What just happened?

I looked up and saw Elliot was staring at me with glossy eyes. It looked like it was pleading at me...

"Ally", Elliot whispered softly as his face got close to mine. I began to feel a bit nervous now, but it was not the kind of nervous I get when I'm around Austin. I didn't feel that comfortable when Elliot was this close to me as I felt when it was Austin.

Wait! Why am I comparing the two again? I have to stop thinking about Austin!

Elliot's hand than started caressing my cheek. My eyes widened as he started to lean in again.

Without thinking, I pushed his hand away as gently and quickly as possible and instinctively hopped off the swing I was sitting on. Elliot's face was covered in hurt and confusion, making me feel bad. I had to tell him I didn't feel the same way. Our kiss had no spark. I mean, it had nothing on it at all. It was like a flat note on the piano, unlike when Austin kissed me, which was like a harmony of angels.

"Elliot", I said finally able to open my mouth. "I...can't. I'm sorry", I tried to say as sincere as possible, hoping he would not be mad.

To my surprise, Elliot kicked a bunch of leaves angrily as he ran his hands through his hair frustratingly "Damn it Ally! Why can't you? Why can't you return my feelings for you?"

I just stood there in shock. "Your feelings..."

Elliot looked at me regretfully and said in a shaking voice, "Ally, I'm in love with you. I love being friends with you, I really do. But I can't control this feeling I feel for you inside...I've been in love with you this whole time Ally".

I couldn't say anything. His confession was shocking for me...he felt this way strongly about me? I mean, what could you say to a guy who has just confessed his innermost feelings for you? Please tell me.

Elliot walked over to me and took both my hands. "Please Ally. I'll make you happy. You and I would be so good for one another", he whispered.

I pulled my hands away from his and walked over to the swing set, leaning against the pole. I needed to think.

I loved Elliot. I really did, only I could never feel the same way about him than I did with Austin. Me and Elliot...I tried to imagine as a couple. Many people would probably see it. We were into the same stuff, we could talk about anything together, and we understood each other inside out. It was like Austin...

However, if we did start dating, I'm scared that I would lose him as a friend like I did with Austin. Normally, when people go into relationships, but break up, there is almost ZERO chance they would ever go back to being friends again. I didn't want the same thing that had happened with me and Austin to happen to Elliot and I.

"Elliot", I said choosing my words carefully. "I love you, I really do. But it's more like a brotherly way...besides, I don't want to wreck the friendship we already have. I don't want the risk of hurting each other".

Elliot sighed frustratingly. "But Ally, don't you see? You are hurting me NOW! Why can't you move on from Austin? He's the one that hurt you!" he said raising his voice a little.

I was surprised the second he mentioned Austin's name. _Why can't you move on from Austin?_

Austin DID hurt me...unfortunately, he left a mark that will never fade. I felt as though I was in one of those love stories, like "Twilight".

"Elliot..." I said softly moving towards him.

"You what? I'm outta here", he said pushing past me.

I felt my heart was breaking little by little. I had now lost yet another friend. I watched as Elliot stalked out of the park. But before he left the perimeter of the park, he turned around and shouted, "You know, he's only going to hurt you again Ally!"

I sank to my knees as I sobbed quietly to myself, thinking about what he said and debating whether or not it would be true.

* * *

Love has not been kind to me. I thought about Elliot's words as he left the park...

_"You know, he's only going to hurt you again Ally!"_

I started chewing my hair, which tasted salty from my tears. God, how did I mess everything up?

Everything was my fault...

Suddenly, my phone rang. Who would be calling me at this hour? I picked up my phone on my desk and looked at the caller ID: Austin Moon.

I was about to hang up on him remembering how I was mad at him from before. Then I felt my heart skip a little. Maybe Austin wants to apologize to me. Maybe I should hear him out this time...

I took a deep breath and pressed "Answer".

Before I even said anything into the speaker, I heard a girl's voice. Definitely not Austin's voice...

"Huh? Oh this phone? It's always making weird noises like that for some reason", came a familiar voice.

I know it is rude to eavesdrop onto a conversation, but the girl sounded so strangely familiar...

"Is that your phone Kira? I thought you had the newer version?" came another girl's voice. Wait, why did Kira have his phone...

"No", came Kira's voice again, "it's Austin Moon's iphone". I heard a lot of giggling. Ugh, girls. (Wait, I'm a girl!)

"What are you doing with it?" asked one of Kira's friends.

"Stuff", I heard Kira say. "Thanks to this phone, Austin and that loser Ally are not together anymore". I felt my blood boil at this. So it was Kira all along!

"Wonder why he went out with that loser?"

"I don't know. Hey, can you do my nails next?"

I hung up the phone after that, not needing to hear anymore of the conversation. I had heard enough.


	27. Chapter 27

Austin's POV

Eww...I was sweating a whole pool of sweat right now...that's how nervous I was. Today was the day of the auditions for MUDA. Actually, it was more like a talent show type of thing according to Trish.

Speaking of Trish, I hope she could somehow get Ally to come to the auditions...

I kept looking down at the dirty screen of my (replacement for now) phone, waiting for a text from Trish.

Yeah, Trish was now in on the plan. I told her everything. I told her the truth. Hopefully after all this is over, Ally won't still kill me for telling Trish, but Trish's reaction was not what I expected. In fact, it seem as though she had expected most of it...except for the part about Ally's dancing talent...

* * *

_Last night..._

_Me: Thanx Trish. I think I have a plan, but i have to explain a few things to u in order for u to understand how this is gonna work..._

_Trish: U and Ally were secretly dating, correct?_

_Me: How did u know?!_

_Trish: Austin, its soo obvious! U might as well write "i am in love with Ally" on ur forehead!_

_Me: Theres also something else u need to know...the reason i need u to bring Ally to the auditions is cuz i want her to live out her dream._

_Trish: wat dream?_

_Me: Her dream of having the opportunity to go to the best dancing school in America._

* * *

I wanted more than anything to have Ally win the scholarship and go to MUDA. She deserves it more than anyone. She has an amazing gift. As if songwriting wasn't enough, she danced perhaps better than an angel. Even if Ally wouldn't take me back as her boyfriend, I wanted her to have it all.

I threw my head back and ran my hand through my hair. I silently prayed that Trish would bring Ally in time...

* * *

2 hours later...

I finally made it to MUDA. My parents dropped me off and went out of time to play bingo...exciting parents, huh?

Man the place was packed! I could easily tell which people were competitors by what they were wearing. Let me just say, I caught myself snickering at some of the tutus the girls wore...and one guy. Walking away now.

But seriously, the competition looked pretty intense. People from all over America had come here to compete for the five scholarship. But one of those scholarships, in my opinion belonged to only one person.

I had to meet with the director of the board before me and the other 9 judges go to sit at our table to watch all the competitors. I looked over at the judges and was surprised when I saw the judges from the show "Dancing With the Stars", and several other vaguely familiar faces. I guess they were all celebrities This audition must really be a big deal.

The director of the board was seemingly strict looking. Then again, he DID own the most prestigious dancing school in America. He went over the rules about bias, fair, and justice, and all those things that a jury would probably hear at court.

However, one thing he said made my heart stop working almost completely.

"There has been a change to the competition. Only ONE winner will win the scholarship".

Only ONE? That's like the same chances as pulling your name out of the lottery! Apparently, now we had to find a way to narrow down about a 1000 kids to 100. Then we narrow THOSE kids down to 10. The 10 finalist will be the REAL event.

I continued to look down at my phone. Why hasn't Trish texted me yet?

At last, we heard the announcer yell into a microphone, "Judges! Take your seats!"

Me and the other judges walked into what looked like a concert and sat in the row of seats closest to the front. I sat in the middle, next to the strict looking judge with white hair. He seemed like the type you do not want to mess with. Just my luck.

I looked up on the stage and saw that the dancers were warming up and moving around.

Suddenly, a cheerful looking host walked up onto the stage. He straightened his bow-tie and said into a microphone, "Hello everyone! How is everyone tonight?"

Suddenly, deafening sound came from the audience's cheers and screams. I think I lost my hearing. Seriously, this whole "auditorium" was more packed than a One Direction concert!

The host continually smiled though, despite all the judges covering their ears in pain now. "Excellent! Now, our board of directors has a little announcement to make before we start the competitions!"

* * *

Trish's POV

Not good at all. Not good at all.

I'm screwed, or rather Austin is. I couldn't find Ally this morning when I picked her up to go to the "movies". I went everywhere. I broke into her house (don't tell her that!), I went to the mall and Sonic Boom, and I went to all the nerdy places she would go to, like the library. She wasn't in any of them.

So I went to the one person I was sure she was with. Elliot.

I literally banged on his door frantically and I think I broke his doorbell, but it didn't matter. I needed to bring Ally to the MUDA auditions!

Elliot finally answered the door with an annoyed look. "What?" he asked me.

"Ally's with you, isn't she? I need her to come-" Elliot cut me off.

"Ally's not with me. She's probably with _Austin Moon_, isn't she?" he said. I detected a hint of jealousy. No, a LOT of jealousy in his voice.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. Didn't they...you know, kiss?

"Look, don't bother coming here anymore. Ally rejected me last night because she is still head over heels for that Austin Moon, even if she won't admit it. I'm sure you support them, but don't talk to me anymore", he said before slamming the door in my face. Why the nerve of that guy...

I looked at my watch. Shoot! I was gonna be late for the auditions! I had to go now! I would beat that guy up later.

Wait, so maybe Ally was at the...no, she wouldn't have!

I don't know how I ended up here in less than ten minutes, but here I am. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd to I could see Austin in the front row with the judges. At the same time, I was looking through the crowd for a certain brunette...

And there she was. She was the only person in the crowd not cheering or screaming. She had her hands in her pocket and kept her eyes on the stage.

Just then, the host shouted, "Let the auditions begin! And may the odds ever be in your favor".


	28. Chapter 28

Austin's POV

Ugh, this is THE worst event I have ever taken part in my ENTIRE career. Number one, most people were just pathetic. Number two, this old judge that is sitting next to me, well, he's equivalent to Simon Cowell without the British accent. All he does is yell and criticize people, even if they were good. So far, he had already made at least three teenagers cry.

Also, I kept looking down at my phone to see if Trish texted me, but I eventually lost reception. Now, how am I ever gonna know if Ally was here or not? See, my plan was to bring Ally onto the stage and have her perform for the judges. But now, it seemed like the plan would not work. What if she was with Elliot now? Man, if she was, I really did lose her forever...

Suddenly, my heart feels heavy as I think about the beautiful brunette that had changed my life...

She made me famous overnight.

She became my partner even though I stole her song.

She became my best friend.

She became someone I could go to whenever I had a problem.

She became the love of my life.

She is my everything.

She's the reason I'm here. I'm a celebrity. I'm busy with my career. I have several hit songs already. It's all because of her. I just want to do something for her in return.

Suddenly, I hear obnoxious giggling...I groaned as I looked up at the stage and saw Kira, waving at the audience and blowing kisses. Like anyone would want to catch THOSE kisses. Yuck!

Kira walks to the center of the stage. She poses as if to show off her outfit, which consisted of a light pink, feathery tutu, tights, and a pink tank top. It was like a horrible imitation of Princess Peach.

The music starts to play and everyone claps to the beat of the music as Kira gracefully does her dance moves. I have to admit, she is not that bad. I was even surprised when I saw the old judge next to me nod in approval.

When Kira is finish with her dance, she takes a big bow, as if she had already won. Yeah right.

The host then comes up onto the stage as Kira has a very smugged smirk on her face.

"That was great! In my opinion, best dancer we have seen all day! What do you think judges?" the host said beaming at her. All the judges nodded upon answering the question.

I noticed some of the other dancers waiting in line became uncomfortable, as if all the confidence had been sucked out of them.

"I doubt there is anyone who can top that! Who thinks they could beat this girl!" the host said to the dancers. The audience became silent at the dancers' silence. No one said a word...

"I can"

The voice...so familiar, so beautiful. I found myself, along with everyone else, looking for the voice in the crowd.

Slowly, the crowd in the front parted to reveal the brunette I have been looking for. She looked...different. It was not her physical appearance, it was her expression. I never seen her so fierce and I have never heard her voice have so much confidence in it.

I found myself smiling widely at her as she made her way towards the stage. The host helped her up the stage.

"What is your name miss?" he said smiling at her.

"Ally Dawson"

"And are you one of the dancers for the MUDA audition?"

"Yes"

This whole time, both Kira and Ally were eyeing each other, never turning their eyes away for a second.

Everyone in the crowd suddenly started sitting up, amused about the tension between these two girls.

Kira suddenly smirks and says, "Can't wait to watch you trip over yourself".

Ally smiles sarcastically at the same time. "Well, I'll definitely do a lot better than that elementary dance routine you were doing". This received an 'ooooh' from the audience.

Kira scowled at her. "At least I'm not a nobody like you are. You will NEVER succeed in anything you do".

The crowd starts muttering at her comment. I feel my fists clench as she says this so smoothly. But Ally remains calm.

"Tell me something I don't know", she says. Kira crosses her arms and stomps off the stage.

Ally glared at her as she took off her jacket and threw it aside, receiving a few whistles from the guys in the crowd. All of a sudden, Ally sees me and we make eye contact. She doesn't glare, but instead to my surprise, she smiles at me.

I know her so well, I could tell that her smile meant, "I'll imagine I'm in math class". Her stage fright disappeared into thin air.

Ally then puts on a head mic. She then tells the D.J. what track to play.

The music starts, and I smirk as I recognize the song.

_"Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming"_

I laughed to myself as Ally did her sexy moves on stage while singing the song at the same time. This song is SO not Ally-like, but I was liking it. Most of the time, I see Ally glance a few times at Kira, who was ripping out layers of her tutu now.

* * *

Ally's POV

_"I hear it every day, I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!"_

I smiled to myself as I sang the lines so confidently. That's right Kira, I don't care what you think of me. You aren't gonna change my mind. Dancing is what I live to do. It's a big part of who I am. No one is gonna ever change that.

_"Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know"_

I feel like something heavy had just been lifted off of my chest. I was actually conquering my stage fright! I laughed inside my head as I thought about math class.

I felt so comfortable on stage for some reason. I think because whenever Austin is with me, I forget that the audience is even there. He's my audience. He's my Austin.

The music just plays and I feel myself just freely dancing. Cartwheels, back flips, basically everything I know how to do. I found myself smiling at Austin and smirking at Kira as the song finished.

I laughed when I saw Kira face as red as a tomato. I hardly noticed when the whole place boomed with applauds from the audience. I just found myself in the arms of the blonde judge who had ran onto the stage and hugged me as roses were thrown in our way. I caught one and took a small bow, never letting go of Austin Monica Moon.

The host walked up to the stage with a flabbergasted expression on his face. "WOW!" he simply said, making me beam. He too, applauded. I looked towards the audience and to my surprise, I even saw the whole row of judges had stood up and was applauding me.

To my right, I saw Trish and Dez fighting their way through the audience and making their way up stage to me. Words failed them. They simply beamed at me and I did the same. We all hugged.

I don't watch sports a lot. I hear about teams here and there, though. I'm not into teams like the Miami Heats or the Miami Marlins. But Team Austin is my number one team forever.

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Well, it's not over just yet...in the next chapter, we shall have the appearance of Penny Dawson. She will be OCC though...just to add a little twist to the story. Also, remember Kira's blackmail to Ally? Yup, a little more drama! xD**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**It's gonna get a little Sci-Fi, but it's hilarious! Ally's mother will be OCC, so her job description and personality, wayyy different than in the show! Hope that's okay with you guys!**_

* * *

Ally's POV

Wanna know what's the definition of "the best day ever"? It means:

You win a full scholarship to MUDA.

You're performance is played on national television.

Your friends couldn't be more proud of you for keeping a secret from them.

You get your boyfriend back.

Most surprisingly of all, both of your parents take the first flight to Miami just to congratulate their daughter. I mean, doesn't it feel nice when you make your parents proud? Even though my dad was at a VERY important convention, he paused it just so he could come see me.

My mom was a different story. I know it's unsuspecting, considering that I'm her daughter, but my mom works in the F.B.I. No joke. However, she is not one of the people who carries around guns or wears a black suit all the time. Her exceptionally high IQ (which is probably where I get my smarts from) and amazing agility (which is probably where I get my dancing skills from) made her one of the most recognized members of the F.B.I.

As her daughter, I couldn't be anymore prouder of her, which makes me so pleased to make her proud.

She works overseas often, so I barely get to see her, and neither does dad. So her being able to visit here in Miami was a real treat!

Mom walked up to me as I brought in her luggage and other bags into our guest room.

"Ally, I am so proud of you. You really out done yourself, haven't you?" she said kissing my forehead. I beamed at her praise.

"Thanks mom, but I get most of that from you"

Mom chuckled. "I know".

We both laughed together. I haven't felt this warm for a while now. We shared a special relationship together, even though we were usually far apart.

"So, I have heard all sorts of news from home", she said a little slyly. "usually about Trish's jobs, selling instruments, _a blonde popstar._.."

"Mom!" I said jokingly punching her shoulder and turning a bit red at the same time.

She laughed. "It's fine honey! I can't wait to meet this boy", she winked.

Oh yeah, Austin hasn't met my mom yet. Neither has Dez. Trish has met her a while back, but she doesn't know what my mom does...

"Ding dong!"

I wonder who that was? I told mom that I would get the doorbell while she unpacked. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Trish was panting with a worried look on her face.

"Trish, what's wrong?" I asked letting her in.

"Ally, have you been on the school website yet?" she asked.

"No...", I said slowly. I ran to the living room, where I left my laptop on the sofa and opened it. I quickly typed the school website, which showed all the school news. I read the headlines and turned pale.

"No..." I whispered to myself. Kira had submitted my video to the school news and everyone that goes to my school will see the video.

Suddenly, Dez and Austin comes running into my house and into the living room. "Ally!" they both said.

I tried to remain calm, but I was far from it. Austin wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back, trying to calm me down.

Dez sat next to us. "Ally, it's okay. More people still know you as the student who got the scholarship to MUDA!"

I sat up, trying to smile. "Thanks Dez", I said gratefully.

"Yeah", Trish said. "Now that they know that your the mysterious dancer, all the guys at school will be on their knees, begging to take you to the next school dance!"

I smiled a little more as Austin gave Trish a glare.

"Ally? Who was that at the door?" my mom said coming downstairs.

"Ms. Dawson!" Trish exclaimed standing up to give my mom a hug.

Austin and Dez stood up. My mom looked over at them and smiled. She held her hand out to both of them. "And you two guys must be Austin and Dez!"

Austin smiled shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Dawson".

Mom smiled back at Austin. "Ally has told me so much about you! Congratulations on your music album by the way! I listened to it and it was excellent. Green Day and Coldplay couldn't have done it better themselves!"

Austin beamed at me. "I like your mom", he said, making me, Trish, and mom laugh.

"Did Ally say anything about me?" Dez asked happily.

"Uh, well Ally told me that your...interesting", my mom said hesitantly, not knowing what she should say to him.

"Awesome! Thanks Als! I like your mom too!", Dez said. We all laughed together.

Suddenly, my mom noticed my puffy, red cheeks. "Ally, what's wrong?"

I looked down on the ground, laughter and smile gone. Trish spoke up for me. "This girl named Kira Starr kind of blackmailed Ally and posted an embarrassing video of her on the school website".

My mom's face became very solemn now. "I see", she said. She hugged me. "I'm sorry honey".

For some reason, I felt a little better now. My friend and my mom were surrounding were by my side.

"Thank guys", I said. "It's fine. It can't be helped anymore. I guess eventually people will forget it..."

Austin wrapped his arm around me. My mom shook her head. "It is absolutely not okay honey. Cyber-bullying, that's horrible thing. Its hurt a lot more than being physically bullied".

She took my hand. "When I was your age, I remembered I was cyber-bullied. I know it hurts a lot. But the people that cyber-bully never wins", she said smiling.

Despite the event that had just happened, I felt myself smiling back at her.


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is especially dedicated to cyberbullying since I am so strongly against it. Hope you guys enjoy this quick update. xD**

* * *

Austin's POV

I missed being here at Sonic Boom, playing with the instruments while Ally worked. Trish was busy getting fired from her jobs while Dez was trying to hide a set of drums he broke from Ally.

I smiled to myself as I watched Ally write in her songbook after helping a store was now empty, except for the three of us. Just way I liked it.

The door suddenly opens. Oh no...

"Hey Dawson, been on the internet lately?" said Kira Starr.

Ally looked up but didn't say a word to her. Kira continued to press on.

"What's the matter Dawson? I thought you would be thrilled about winning that scholarship to MUDA? Or maybe you were to busy being embarrassed by that video that has gone viral on the school website".

Ally remained emotionless. Dez, however, surprisingly spoke up for her. "You're just jealous Kira!"

Kira raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, well I'm not jealous because I'm gonna post this video", she said holding up my iphone, "on my dad's youtube. As you know, he is very powerful when it comes to videos and stuff. I'm sure that posting this on his channel can make you famous overnight", she said smirking.

Suddenly, the windows and doors shut close making me, Dez, and Kira jump up in surprise. Ally, however, stood where she was, smiling with her arms folded.

Men in black suits suddenly come out of nowhere and guards each entrance. To my utmost surprise, Ally's mom came out also wearing a black suit, like what you would see an agent wear! What was going on...

I looked at Kira, who looked terrified at the moment. Ally's mom walked up to her and took my iphone away from her frozen hand. She then turned around and smiled at me, tossing me my phone. Then she turned back to the still frozen Kira, looking all business-like.

"Now Kira, I have heard that you have been blackmailing my daughter. True or false?" she said.

Kira opened her mouth, but no words came out. I was enjoying every moment of this. Kira's eyes darted towards the exit, but Ms. Dawson said, "Don't bother trying to escape or call for help. I have this whole place under surveillance".

Kira looked her and said angrily, "You can't do this! Do you know who I am?"

"I can, and I will do this. Cyberbullying and stealing will absolutely NOT be tolerated. I have already informed your father about this. Mr Jimmy Starr?"

Kira turned pale at this. She looked like she was on a verge of tears. "B-B-But-", Kira started stuttering out.

Ally's mom folded her arms and said smoothly, "Yes dear, you may have thought you could get away with this, but this really is a serious issue. People who cyberbully can often lead to the victim's depression, and in some serious cases, suicide. I do not tolerate it with my daughter or anyone else".

Kira was quiet now, lips quivering. Ally walked over to her mom and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks mom", she whispered.

"Anytime honey", she said to Ally. Aww...

Ally's mom let go of Ally and was suddenly all back to business. "Now, I won't press charges or send you to jail, even though technically you have committed or tried to have committed three crimes-"

"Wait, three?" Kira interrupted rudely. I rolled my eyes. She was back to her rude self.

"Three", Ally's mom said calmly. "Blackmailing, stealing, and cheating. What you attempted to do to sabotage Ally for her audition is considered cheating. You should be grateful that I'm not pressing charges. However, if you ever even try to do anything like this, my men here will make sure you are punished".

Kira screeched and wailed. I had to cover my ears, and at the same time not laugh at this scene. Dez and Ally smiled with Ms. Dawson, who nodded her head at us.

"You may leave. And I expect that when you get home, you will remove the video?"

Kira nodded ferociously and ran out of the store.

"Thanks boys! You may go now, I'll meet you at base!" Ms. Dawson yelled at the guys in the black suit. They all reassembled themselves and left without a word.

* * *

Ally's POV

I stood next to my mom, feeling very proud.

Austin walked up to me. "Woah Ally, your mom is an FBI agent? That is so cool!"

Dez walked next to him. "Yeah Ally, just how many more secrets have you kept from us?"

I chuckled. "Well, this is my mom's work. I can't really go telling people that".

"But technically, now Kira knows..." Austin said slowly.

"Well, I doubt she would tell anyone, considering what I had just told her. Plus, if she DID tell anyone, who would believe her?" Mom cleverly put it.

I hugged my mom again. "Thanks mom, for everything", I said to her. She hugged me back too.

"Awww", Dez said.

"Yeah, she is really an awesome, sweet mom", I said proudly.

"No, I was talking about that bunny poster on the wall. Did you have it moved from the piano room to down here?" Dez asked. I rolled my eyes. Austin and mom laughed, and so did I.

* * *

_**Okay, how awesome would it be if your mom worked in the FBI? Anyways, people were saying in their reviews to write about Ally's embarrassing video. But guys, that's not really the point here. I actually did have it planned out at first, but I found it kind of like useless information...not that I was being lazy. Hope you guys enjoyed or learned something from this chapter. Cyberbullying is a VERY serious crime, and I feel so strongly against it.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Ally's POV

"Austin, come on! I don't want to be late for the orientation!"

Ugh, and boys say that US girls are slow at getting dressed. Today was the day of the orientation at MUDA, and I didn't want to miss a minute of it. Austin, as my amazing boyfriend, was gonna walk me there today.

I would miss him a lot when we went our separate ways, you know, attending different schools and both of us having such busy schedules. In fact, I have been asked to be one of the judges for a new dancing show coming up next spring, and of course I said yes to the offer. I knew there were lots more offers to come, but I think for once, I would like to watch other people dance and point out some good tips for them.

Austin would continue his music career of course. We would still try to meet as much as we could during the weekdays, but Friday nights, Saturday and Sundays were our times to spend together. I wanted to make this work. I know it will work.

"Sorry about that Ally. I couldn't find my socks", Austin said as he dashed down the stairs wearing a hoodie and a pair of black jeans. I nearly laughed when I saw he only had one sock on his right foot.

"Austin", I said rolling my eyes. "Turn around".

Confused, Austin turned around while I grabbed his other missing sock, which was stuck in his hood.

"Oh! Thanks Ally! Your the best!" he said quickly putting the sock on. I shook my head and smiled. I loved him with all my heart, but he definitely wasn't the smartest person I knew.

Finally, we walked out of his house and set off to MUDA. He kept his arms around me the whole time as I leaned my head on his shoulders. How I would miss this...

We finally arrived in front of the enormous entrance of MUDA in about 20 minutes. I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to enter the legendary dancing school in America.

"Well, thanks Austin", I said, but to my surprise, he pulled me back.

"What? Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked chuckling.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm coming with you to the orientation silly", he said.

My mouth dropped open. "Wait, what's going on?"

"They accepted my application to MUDA", Austin said. "Number one, cause I'm THE famous and amazing Austin Moon". I rolled my eyes but laughed at this. "And number two, they really couldn't deny my application, considering what they put me through at that audition. 5 hours of watching pathetic dancers!"

My eyes were brimming with tears. Me and Austin were going to the dream school together. We would be inseparable.

Austin pulled me in for a hug. "We did it Ally. You did it Ally".

No words came out of my mouth. Have you ever felt so happy you just couldn't explain it? This was one of those moments for me, as Austin pulled me in for a long, tender kiss before we opened those doors of MUDA and became university students.

_Dancing and secrets are what made this a happily ever after for me._

* * *

**_OMG! I finally finished! Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! Honestly, I wasn't expecting too much for this story! Tell me what you thought of the ending. Maybe I might make a sequel? Possibility! xD_**


End file.
